


Rebirth

by sonnet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet/pseuds/sonnet
Summary: 哈德NC-17ABO，黑暗，结局HE。前期有伏德，路人德，虽然虐一下就过了，但怕虐的妹子还是慎入。都黑暗了，人物怎么不可能OOC。Alpha哈*Omega德受伤了没关系，破损了没关系，坏掉了没关系，我会重塑你的肉体、锻造你的灵魂、雕刻你的棱角，让你从炼狱中重生……因为你是我的。





	1. Chapter 1

1

“你很美味，但过于宠信你，会让马尔福高看自己的，那并不是个好现象。”伏地魔穿上了黑袍，遗憾地扫了眼自己最终放弃标记的小Omega，“继续好好服侍我吧，或许某天你将获得这个荣誉，为我诞下个孩子。”说完他扔下那个早已在折磨中晕厥的小食死徒便走了。身后，金色的头发散落下来半掩着脸，他像个落入泥潭的天使，而黑色的被单掩盖了一切罪恶。

德拉科发现自己显现Omega征兆的时候，就知道自己完了，马尔福的继承人绝不可能是一个Omega。他偷偷的从斜角巷购买抑制剂，配置掩盖味道药剂，把自己打扮成一个Alpha，他强忍内心的颤抖继续找救世主麻烦，为伏地魔卖命，只希望他们觉得自己还有价值。或许等毕业，等不用依靠其他人，可以为马尔福争光了，父母会原谅自己。

可是克拉布发现了，在德拉科偷偷配置药水的时候。德拉科第一反应打出了钻心咒，但这个在克拉布吓得跌了一觉后，打到墙上。克拉布颤抖个不停，但德拉科自己却发憷了，他什么时候已经变成一个可以向朋友使用钻心咒的人，他并不是这样的！“克拉布……”，德拉科想说点什么，但他也不知道能说什么。在他迟疑的一刹那，克拉布逃跑了，而德拉科只是紧紧抱住自己，不，他不想伤害克拉布，他不是故意想伤害自己的朋友。等他冷静下来，他想他可以和克拉布谈一谈，他会理解的自己，如果不行，他还有遗忘咒。  
可是克拉布转身就背叛了他，等德拉科回到寝室，只看到满目怒气的父母，父亲狠狠地将手杖砸到了地板上。  
Omega对马尔福家的继承人是没用的，但对马尔福家或许还有点用。卢修斯将德拉科献给了伏地魔，作为一个优秀的部下，贡献一个Omega可以帮助他比其他人获得更多主上的重视。  
德拉科刚开始以为父亲只是骗骗自己的，他只是生气自己欺骗他而已，他一直很疼自己的。直到……

“为Dark lord生下一个孩子，这样你可以继续做马尔福。”说完，父亲将他领到了伏地魔的卧室。

德拉科觉得自己或许是幸运的，直到救世主打败伏地魔为止，他还活着，而且仍没被标记。这样或许他可以搬到其他地方，转学去德姆斯特朗、布斯巴顿，把书读完，做个普通的教师就好了，他这样想着。

母亲将他从房间了带来出来，为他梳洗，德拉科高兴地快哭了，母亲还是爱自己的，她原谅自己了，父亲也将会的。她为马尔福换了一件他最喜欢的正装，亲手扎起了德拉科不知不觉已过肩的金发。她说“德拉科，你长大了，要懂事了。”  
母亲将他带到金斯莱的面前，这位现任的魔法部长微笑着接待了他们，德拉科发现他以一个商品眼神审视着自己。他开口了“这个值一个马尔福庄园，可是在古灵阁里的那些，我可能就帮不上忙了。”  
母亲抓住儿子手一下子握紧了，德拉科不知道自己竟然还有痛觉，他不是应该已经习惯了么。  
“两个原本应该进阿兹卡班的名额，和一幢富丽堂皇的庄园，”金斯莱捏着德拉科的下巴，将那精致的脸庞朝向自己，“这个价格真不低。”  
地狱才是自己归宿。 

哈利又做噩梦了，他梦见大战前他被伏地魔精神侵入时期，看见的那些场景。他梦见少年被绑在黑色床上，蛇群缠绕着他的四肢，咬破他那透明板的皮肤，细小的血丝从伤口中冒出，与床单融为一色。镜头越放越大，少年哭着求饶，少年惨叫声越来越小，最后像个尸体木然接受了一切，只有从握紧的双拳中渗出的鲜血才能看出，他还活着。  
“不，”哈利惊醒了过来，他不停大喘息来确认一切都是梦境，但他知道那些事却不是梦境。“已经没事了，伏地魔已经死了，他已经死了！他什么都做不了！没事的……”他不停地安慰着，只是不知道是安慰自己，还是其他人。

“什么！马尔福夫妇被释放了，尽然被无罪释放！说什么他们在战后对于消灭伏地魔的残党起到了不可磨灭的作用！这明显就是托词！”罗恩看到预言家日报后，拿着报纸的双手颤抖个不停，都把咖啡杯打翻了。  
“小心衣服。”赫敏及时拯救了这场灾难。  
看到哈利没反应，罗恩不由提高了声调，“金斯莱部长亲自签的文书！哈利，你听到了吗？”  
哈利无精打采的回答一声，昨天的失眠让他现在集中不了注意。“哦，那他们一家应该也在这里待不下去了，出国了？”  
“不，竟然还把房子也还给他们了，马尔福庄园啊，里面多少藏污纳垢，你看他们两个的照片！还有脸上报！”  
被罗恩砸了一脸报纸的哈利，终于把目光聚焦了起来，“马尔福呢？”  
“不就在上面？！”  
“不，我指……德拉科。”哈利不自知地将音量放低了。  
“不在上面吗？话说好久没看到那个白鼬了。不过他还有脸出来！”  
“不过金斯莱部长颁布这个太突然了，他也许和马尔福达成了某种协议。”看完整篇报道，赫敏凑过来分析道。  
“肯定有阴谋，我们要去揭发他。”罗恩的正义感爆发了。  
听到他们的分析的，不知道为什么，哈利只觉得心底一阵慌乱，他立马同意了罗恩的提议。

哈利跟踪了金斯莱已经一周了，他除了回家和魔法部,最近还常来到一个偏僻的小房子了，偶尔也会有其他魔法部的重要角色一起过来。哈利警觉地发现，这个房子周围布满了不少魔法陷阱。这里一定有什么秘密，但他们一步也靠不近。罗恩已经放弃回家了，赫敏也劝哈利徐徐图之，毕竟现在不管拿到什么，他们也不能对魔法部长做什么。

第十五天了，哈利还是没办法靠近一步，他失落的回到了家。他又做了那些噩梦，这次他在梦里看清了德拉科的嘴型。  
杀了我。  
‘那个房子里的可能是德拉科’，哈利突然冒出这个想法。但他又觉得这个想法可笑，那可是马尔福家的独子，他们应该早早地将他送出英国了吧，在某个学校继续作恶。可是当他重新躺在床上时，这个想法却无时不刻地入侵他的思想，如果真是他怎么办，他现在到底在哪里。  
阵阵想法让他直冒冷汗，哈利准备夜闯那个房屋，即是被发现，他也要确认真相。

但当他冒雨来到小屋时，金斯莱正在屋前破口大骂，他气地将伞摔在了地下，但又不想让自己淋雨，而走到了屋檐下。  
他没有进屋。  
小婊子，亏了，还没玩够，一些词语隐隐的传了过来。冰凉的雨水滑入哈利的胸膛。哈利浑身已经被冰冻住了，但他只能等待。

有两个男子一会也过来了，不一会他们从屋里拖出了一个大蛇皮袋，接到指示后，立刻开着魔法车离开了。哈利庆幸自己着急带着火箭弩就出来，他紧跟着魔法车，看着他们将袋子扔进河里便飞走了。

哈利沿着湍急的河流捕捞，试了十多次，才在最后奋力一拉后，将自己和袋子一同甩到了岸边。他跌跌撞撞地爬起来，冰凉的手指都不能好好的把袋子上的结打开。而当打开后，像被钻心咒的击打疼痛猛烈袭来，哈利一瞬间想将魔法杖刺进自己的胸膛。

脸色灰如沙土的少年躺在袋子，雨水拍打他纤长的睫毛、被咬碎的嘴唇、干瘪的脸庞，但他没有一点反应，悄无声息，只剩下死寂。哈利慌乱地把他拖出来，连魔法杖都抖的无法瞄准。除了被冲刷干净的脸庞外，他浑身上下都是血，腹部破了一个大洞，哈利可以看到他的肠子露了出来。

为什么自己今天才动手，自己早就跟踪到了不是吗，哈利哆嗦地抱住了他！“不，不，德拉科，我来救你了，你醒醒啊！”  
“你一个马尔福怎么能那么容易就死啊！”哈利哭喊着，他不知道自己是否能触碰怀里的少年，他明明那么怕疼。  
听到‘马尔福’这个词，怀里突然颤动了一下，少年的嘴唇张开想要所什么，但已经没任何声息了。那是个“不”的嘴型。  
还活着，他还活着，不管怎么样还活着，哈利抱着他，“一下就好了，马上就得救了。到时候，一切，一切都会……”  
一切都会让他们付出代价的。


	2. 2

2

庞弗雷夫人简直要尖叫出来。两个浑身湿淋淋的少年出现在她面前，一个已经昏厥，一个摇摇欲坠，黑色的血迹和泥土沾满全身，诉说着一切都是那么不寻常。哈利带着马尔福来到圣芒戈。  
这两个从当霍格沃茨校医起，就给她不断添麻烦的小家伙，永远不会安生的小家伙竟然奄奄一息的出现在她面前。当那个连伏地魔都能打败的小英雄踉跄地爬到她脚边时，她简直不敢想象，他们到底发生了什么事！  
“救救德拉科，求你救救他，”哈利抓住庞弗雷夫人，他已经连哭的力气都没了，“不要告诉其他人……”

她立即检查了两人的身体，哈利只是用尽了魔力，精神不济晕过去。而另一个，德拉科，她看出他的身体上已经被进行大量的治疗，但……

哈利很快就醒了过来，他看到左边的病床上躺着的德拉科，他之前帮他愈合的伤口又被切了开来。  
“不，德拉科！”  
“不要乱叫，如果你真不想让别人知道的。”庞弗雷夫人没有停下手中的动作，“醒了就过来帮忙!”

“紧急愈合伤口技术很好，但伤口里面的问题太多了！”庞弗雷夫人仔细指挥指挥魔杖，从德拉科体内翻出了一粒粒小碎片渣滓，“快把旁边的补血药剂喂给他喝。”

看着哈利一口口把最苦的魔药喂给那个毫无生气的少年，庞弗雷在心底不由喊道，这都什么事啊。清理完伤口，她小心翼翼地将割裂的器官、伤口愈合起来。  
一切看起来很顺利，只是看起来。

手术结束之后。庞弗雷夫人累的瘫痪在椅子上，她觉得自己老了，以前在霍格沃茨什么乱七八糟的伤她都能冷静处理，甚至还可以给他们点教训尝尝。但今天治疗记忆中的小混蛋是时，她只觉得心底发憷，手心发麻，究竟是谁会那么残暴……  
“他没事了是不是？他会好的。”哈利握住德拉科温暖起来的手掌，仔细地研磨起来，仿佛这样可以让他好的更快。  
“他是个Omega。已经被人标记的Omega。之前那些alpha都是装的么…”我还一直以为那个小混蛋是个Alpha，庞弗雷夫人拿起药酒喝了一口，这可以让接下来的谈话顺利一点。  
哈利没有说话，这些在他检查德拉科身体的时候就发现了。他看着补血药剂在那个最英俊的史莱哲林脸上渐渐生效了，他的嘴唇终于有了一丝红色，他的脸颊在灯光的照射下并没有那么灰了。

“他怀孕了。”  
哈利整理金发的手一顿，但他没有理睬这句话，继续将金色的发色朝后梳理，露出少年姣好的额头。德拉科会醒过来的，这就足够了，有什么问题他会慢慢处理的。  
“不，他曾今怀孕了，直到刚刚。他的子宫被挖开了，是谁不想要这个孩子吗？一个月都不到，只要最简单的药剂就可以了，为什么……为什么要这么……”庞弗雷夫人觉得自己说不下去，她又喝了一口酒。  
哈利看了眼刚才手术取出碎片，他不敢想象到是一块多么锋利的瓷片插进了德拉科的肚子，而是怎样的研磨碾转，才能使这么多碎粒留了下来。

庞弗雷夫人知道继续说下去太残忍了，但她不得不说出这个残酷的事实。她猜测他们不会在这里呆很久，他们偷偷来到这里，哈利让她进行保密，但这里人来人往，明天他们就会暴露的。有些事情必须要说出来，作为一个医生。“他或许不再是个Omega了。”  
哈利转过头看向她，他不明白这句话的意思。  
庞弗雷夫人深深吸了一口气，让她有站起来的力量，她走到病床边，指着刚刚愈合的区域，“虽然Omega从气味，从血液都能分辨出来，但这里是他们最重要的器官。它们正常工作，分泌出信息液，保证Omega身体的正常运转。”  
德拉的小腹看起来一切正常，虽然还有点苍白，但没有伤痕、没有血迹，“但这里全部被破坏了。他们或许不能再工作。不会有信息液，不会有每月的热潮期。”  
“所以他变成了Beta。”哈利想着这样挺好，德拉科醒来说不定会挺高兴的。

“不。”庞弗雷夫人说出了最残酷的事实，“他是个坏掉的Omega。”  
“Omega成熟后进入热潮期，他们散发出甜美的信息素吸引Alpha，是因为他们的身体需要Alpha标记，需要Alpha的信息素注入，这样才能保证身体整体的机能正常运转，就是活下来。这块的器官坏掉了，不等于他的身体不需要Alpha信息素。只是他不知道，他的身体不会提醒他。”  
“所以……”哈利觉得庞弗雷夫人的话语在他耳边盘旋，声如雷震，但他不想了解其中深意。  
“最好能够让标记他的Alpha一直陪着他，定期给他注入信息素，但他们或许不能享受Alpha和Omega结合的那种快乐。”庞弗雷夫人不知道自己为什么说的那么详细，但她遇到过那种因药物丧失Omega功能的夫妻。丈夫刚开始可能因为愧疚和责任感而依旧爱着自己的妻子，但他们马上就会发现一切都变的那么机械，一切原本是爱的行为就变得和工作一样。他们无法感知到对方的信息素，生活变得和Beta一样，这看似没什么，但是他们已经享受过那种快乐的人。最后丈夫垮了，他抛下妻子就走了。

一阵头晕把她从记忆深处拉回来，庞弗雷夫人突然意识到地板在微微震动，眼前的男孩紧握着双拳，“其他选择呢？”

“实在不行，由其他的Alpha进行代替，但因为他已经被标记过，所以这个动作对他来说可能非常痛苦，他体内残留的信息素会进行报复。最后，最不推荐的就是抑制剂了，抑制剂里是人工合成Alpha信息素，它能弥补正常Omega的生理需求。但他或许已经不能吸收了，这个最多也就是急救一下。长期服用没有任何效果。”  
“可以洗刷掉吗？Alpha的标记是可以被代替的！”哈利的嘴边已经渗出了鲜血。  
庞弗雷夫人看着眼前的两人，本来她或许想着他们只是遇到了……但她知道事实远比她想到残酷“很遗憾，恐怕不能，他已经失去的自我调节的功能。”

看着哈利亲吻着德拉科的额头，庞弗雷夫人有点不忍心，于是她说出了她最不应说出的话，“但说不定哪天他就恢复了，等到身体好了，器官重新启动的时候，他就恢复成正常的Omega。”但这几乎不可能，至今没有一个成功的案例。但不给些希望，她觉得这两个孩子不一定能承受的住。

他们最后休息到凌晨4点走的，哈利感谢了庞弗雷夫人给的药剂，并询问了些注意事项。  
“告诉麦格校长，她或许……”他们都还是孩子，他们甚至都还没毕业，他们应该是被保护的那群。  
哈利制止了她，“庞弗雷夫人，谢谢你。今天谁都没有来过。”

过了近十天，一切平静就像什么都没发生过。某一天，庞弗雷夫人在报纸上看到了德拉科的讣告，然后从小护士的口中得知了哈利出国的消息。

 

德拉科醒来的时候，发现自己在一个陌生的房间里。墙角过于浮夸的装饰条，与之丝毫不配的陈旧木质家具，还有床边毛茸茸的一团杂毛。  
他有点恍惚，他仿佛什么都想不起来。他想起来，但就抬了一下胳膊，浑身的疼痛就集体醒了过来，朝他进攻。  
“厄。”  
动静从紧握的双手传到了另一个人，那团杂毛抬了起来。  
“你醒来了？”  
那个毛团是个人啊。  
“你睡了快一整天了。现在感觉怎么样？”  
波特啊，自己又被抓住了，德拉科这么想着。  
“有什么不舒服吗？想吃东西吗？”  
好吵。  
“把我送到阿兹卡班吧，我什么都不会说的。”干枯的喉咙吐出嘶哑的语句，德拉科重新闭上了双眼。

“听说有些Omega在怀孕时信息素会而格外浓烈，我没想是真的，你可真是个尤物，我老婆怀孕时候简直和个Beta一样。”

“对了，我听说马尔福夫人已经怀孕2个月了。”他怜悯地望着自己，“这样你必须7个月就生产了，不然继承财产可能有些麻烦。”

德拉科猛得醒过来，他整个人被对方抱在怀里，那副傻极了的眼镜还半挂在脸上，他还发出轻微的打呼声。  
“波特，你在干什么？！”他的声音恢复正常了，只是手脚还有点僵硬。  
哈利被叫醒了，他第一件事将额头贴了上来，“太好了，你退烧了。不愧是庞弗雷夫人的药。是难喝了点，但效果超群。”  
看着德拉科一脸愤怒地盯着自己，哈利委屈的解释道，“你昨晚又发烧了。我帮你喂完药，你还一直喊冷，我这里就两条被子，一条还在喂药时，被你洒湿了，我只好抱着你睡了。你已经一天半没吃过东西，有什么特别想吃吗？”  
但德拉科却顾不上这个，“谁把我交给你的？！”他摸着自己的腹部，虽然里面还隐约传来疼痛，但外表上已经什么都看不出了。  
“你睡了多久，我就照顾了你多了，你还有药剂补充，我都什么没吃呢！”哈利没有理他，气呼呼地说完话就走了，“老实躺着，我去厨房找东西！”  
德拉科有些愣住了，他看着从窗户里投进来的阳光，自己是有多久没有见过了。

他应该死了，但他还活着。  
这个认知让德拉科不太适应。

所以即使他知道他需要做什么，他现在应该梳理了发生的事情，他应该探寻哈利知道多少事情，但他不愿意想任何事情。德拉科只觉浑身疼痛，头昏脑胀。有个声音从大脑深处传来，这些还有什么意义，你都被……  
不不，德拉科捂住脑袋，他不要想着，他不要想着！

哈利离开的不久，一会儿他就端着菜粥就回来了。“开饭了，你要坐在床上吃吗？”  
德拉科只觉得烦躁极了，他把枕头砸向哈利，“滚出去，谁要你管我！”  
哈利被德拉科的行为气到了。躲过枕头，他把粥随手放到桌子，直接就翻上了床。他拎着德拉科的领子，狠狠把对方压在身下，他凝视着对方微微喘气的双唇，“这是我的地盘，你必须听我的！有力气了吗，有力气就给我起来吃饭！”

直到粥进入嘴巴，德拉科还是觉得一切都不是现实。  
“今天是几号？”  
“1997年4月28日，你失去某段记忆吗？”  
“没有。”他在那幢房子竟然过了两个多月……  
接过了哈利递来的小包子，咬了一大口。“你想从我这知道什么？”  
“没有。”哈利满意看着他把包子吃完，随即也消灭了一个。  
喝完了碗里的最后一口粥，德拉科问“你会把我交给谁吗？”  
哈利停下了喝粥的动作，他帮德拉科又盛了一碗，“我只会带你去你想去的任何地方。”  
“我吃不下了。”德拉科推来了碗，看着窗外，阳光让他有点着迷。  
“你怎么吃得比我还少！”哈利拿起德拉科拒绝的碗，咕嘟咕嘟的一口喝光。  
少年没有回答，他凝视着窗外的树枝，上面随微风轻轻摇动的绿叶，还有那依缕依旧耀眼的阳光。  
还好，他够坚强。哈利收回了自己视线。而自己的手心早就湿透了。

“你凭什么对我那么好！可怜我吗！”等哈利把桌子收拾了好，他终于忍不住问出来了。  
“我愿意，你管得着么！”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
星期一，吃完饭后，德拉科就呆呆坐在椅子上的望着窗外，他看着太阳缓慢的向西移动，树叶上的光泽也没渐渐失去了光泽，小鸟已经停下了歌唱，唯有几只蜗牛还漫无目的攀爬着。  
他失去了感知时间的能力。  
然后他被哈利拉到了3楼，这个房间有两扇大落地窗，透过窗户可以看到街两边苍翠的树木，街道上匆匆来往的人群，还有一盏盏点起的路灯。哈利坐在他身边陪着他一起看。一个男孩捧着束玫瑰单膝跪在女孩面前，周围的人纷纷发出感叹声，女孩有点脸红。当所有人以为她会答应的时候，她迅速的将玫瑰甩到男生脸上，穿过人群跑掉了。哈利转头看向那个纹丝不动的少年，想着自己肯定要选个保险的方法。

星期二，这是德拉科来到格里莫广场12号的第二天，他终于知道自己新住址的名称。哈利一大早便急匆匆地去魔法部实习，他已经请假太久。当然在离开之前，他没忘记将克利切从大厅的吊灯上放下来，然后拿着魔杖，盯着小精灵狠狠的念叨了一堆，他离的有点远听不到他们说什么。哈利其实挺有史莱哲林的气质，德拉科恍惚想起他的某个朋友不是举办了个什么小精灵保护协会，她知道这些么。  
他花了一整天参观了这个地方，听说这里曾是凤凰社的秘密基地，但他没有看到任何痕迹。通向二楼楼梯的通道里挂满了画像，只是他们的嘴都被布胶牢牢的封起来了，他有点好奇地想去摘下那些封条，但跟在他身后的克利切抖的筛子一样，嘴里念叨“不能撕，不能撕，私下就四分五裂”。他漫无目的的从一楼走到五楼，又从五楼走到地下室，古怪的装饰品并不能引起他的兴趣。  
直到他看见了印有母亲名字的族谱挂毯，并在地下室找到了母亲和贝拉阿姨的合照。

星期三，他向波特要了报纸，虽然对方看起来很不情愿，但最后还是将报纸给了他，代价是他必须多吃一碗饭。《预言家日报》上写‘着审议通过，对前食死徒马尔福夫妇的释放令最终生效’，他们在星期五的法庭上作为证人指认被抓的食死徒之后，将正式拿回马尔福庄园。报纸上往来于马尔福庄园和法庭的纳西莎虽然有些憔悴，但笑得非常温柔。德拉科看着报纸上的两人，嘴巴微微动着，最终没有念出声。

星期四，德拉科觉得自己浑身发软，没什么力气。他才隐约想起来自己是个Omega，而波特是个货真价实Alpha，他已经好久没有碰过抑制剂了，但这几天他并没有感到任何来自生理的拒绝或是讨好。他好像回到了没有转化成Omega之前的样子。他能隐约闻到哈利身上带着沉木香的Alpha气息，他是个正常Alpha，所以是自己出了问题。德拉科花了一天的时间在地下室翻寻着，缺乏力气的身体使他浪费了许多时间。  
哈利好像有些忙，这两天他看着德拉科将早饭吃完后便出门了，直到深夜才回来。德拉科听到他打开房门的声音，他溜进来，摸了摸自己的额头走了。德拉科其实根本无法入睡，但他也不想和波特说话。

星期五，哈利看到他起身困难的样子像是意识到什么，他拿来了补充体力的药剂，但这并没用，德拉科还是感受生命的流逝。从哈利语无伦次的解释中，德拉科大概知道了，自己是个坏掉的Omega，虽然失去了部分功能，但还是受到了体质的惩罚。  
“只是临时标志，这没什么。这只是个治疗手段……”哈利慌乱地这解释道，“只要一下就好，就像打个针这么简单，然后你可以干任何事了。”  
“不，我拒绝！”  
“这样你会死的！”  
“这样我宁愿去死！”德拉科将头别转了过去，拒绝和哈利说话。  
“你休息会吧……我也再找找其他办法。”过了许久，哈利忍住了自己动强的欲望，他现在不能这么对德拉科，那将毁了他。他只能等待，等到他的同意，或者等到最后一刻，他不会让他死。或许那时候，哈利必须像那些卑劣的人一样，把他牢牢的锁起来，让他放弃求死的念头。他不想这样，但他也不能承受失去德拉科。他现在只能向梅林祈求那天之前，德拉科能改变主意。  
德拉科躺在床上，他能感觉到自己的衰弱，他也知道哈利的好意。  
但他还没想好，是以这种样子失去自尊的样子活下去，或者他可以以一个马尔福的身份死去，谁都不知道曾经有个Omega的存在，而父母也会为了自身的面子，而给他最后的尊严。

星期六，哈利回来的时候，德拉科消失了。明明虚弱到连起床都困难的，但他就这样不见了。克利切被气疯的哈利在屋子里甩了十几个弯，鼻子差点撞没了，但他只说出了“德拉科少爷在地下室消失了，德拉科少爷在地下室消失了……”  
哈利很少来地下室，他知道了里面放了乱七八糟的一堆“传家宝”，他后悔没仍了它们，到底是哪个该死的东西把他的德拉科变没的。  
哈利强迫自己冷静下里，但天知道他的血管都要爆裂了。对，还有一个方法，他看到过执行司的前辈用过一次。追踪咒。他回想着当时的场景，挥动的手中的魔杖，唤出了房屋的记忆，追寻的德拉科今天的踪迹。哈利不知道是，如果现任首席傲罗看到这个场景估计就要崩溃了，他花了5年才学会这个。

德拉科的幻影从床上慢慢醒来，虚弱的身体让他连起身的欲望都消失了。克利切送来的早餐并没有动，那些撕心裂肺的哭闹对他并不起效。他在躺在床上回想着他失败的生涯，这或许就是传说中的走马灯……他突然想到了什么，起身下床，他太虚弱了，连站都没办法站稳。哈利跟着跌跌撞撞的虚影来到了二楼，那里有一面墙上覆盖着布莱克家族树形族谱挂毯，毫不在意那上面已经沾满的灰尘，他亲了亲印着纳西莎字样的痕迹。然后他来到了地下室，准确的找出了一个化妆盒，咬开了自己的手掌……  
那是个门钥匙！德拉科想去的地方只有……  
哈利现在庆幸自己因为担心德拉科，而忘记将从魔法部偷来的马尔福庄园的准入许可牌还回去。  
他重回到了马尔福庄园，他很熟悉这里。但他感受不到德拉科存在，失去信息素的Omega和透明人没什么两样。  
等哈利找到时，光着脚丫子德拉科正静静站在一面墙前。他看着眼前用墨绿色丝线，一针一针精致勾成的马尔福家族的族谱挂毯，用颤抖的食指触碰着一个烧成黑灰色的痕迹，那原来是“Draco Malfoy”的位置。  
过了许久，就当哈利准备上前是，他开口了。

“我小时候很调皮，常在家里捣乱……”德拉科有些怀念的看向挂毯的最高处，上面印着“Brutus Malfoy”。“我当时想试试看到自己能跳的多高，拿着一只涂色笔就在这里跳啊跳啊。父亲气的拿手杖追了我一路，母亲拦住了他，她轻轻一挥就把我的涂鸦都擦掉了。她抱起我笑着说我们的小龙长高了。”  
他的声音有些呜咽，他用力地擦拭着，想抹掉那个痕迹，但那个是被烧掉的痕迹，它的背后只是一片空白，“她这么简单就消掉了，是啊，这么简单……”

“那不……”那不是他们烧毁的，看着浑身颤动的德拉科，哈利想告诉他，那是自己为制造他死亡假象的昨天特意来改动，但不小心烧掉的。但，想起今天马尔福夫妇在法庭里的样子，说出来和没说出来又有什么区别呢。他看见纳西莎轻抚着自己微微凸起的肚子，那是个幸福的母亲……  
可是，今天头版可是“食死徒的报复，马尔福的尸体”，‘德拉科’破碎的尸体在报纸第一面啊！既是他们没看今天的报纸，这个挂毯是他昨天下午处理的！他们只要微微在乎下德拉科，他们就会发现这个变化。  
“那不值得，德拉科，那不值得。”

“在被父亲送到伏地魔面前，我曾有一刻是真的想就‘认命吧，做个Omega，生个黑魔王和马尔福的孩子’，父亲说只要那样，我仍可以是个马尔福。”哈利并不想听这些，可德拉科并没有停下“在被母亲拿去交换马尔福庄园的时候，我安慰自己，至少对马尔福还是有用的。”  
曾经那么高傲的德拉科在他面前解刨自己。他将一片片不堪、一片片屈辱活生生从自己身上刮下，将鲜血淋漓的真相展现在他敌人的面前，哈利不知道那代表什么，他捏紧手中的魔法杖，就怕的德拉科突然做出什么事情。  
“德拉科，马尔福不是你的全部，不管是家人、家族壁毯都总会有的……我们可以自己做一个，那只是个毛毯，克利切一天就可以做出来了。”哈利悄悄向德拉科靠近。

“金斯莱对我说，母亲她已经有2个月怀孕了。他想我尽快生出孩子，这样可以方便他去争夺古灵阁里的财产。他真是个笨蛋，他完全不知道这句话是什么意思。”  
德拉科随意地挥动手臂，在壁毯上比划着什么，“马尔福已经有新继承人了，那个可怜的Omega已经没用了，可以被丢弃了。”  
德拉科使劲用指甲扣着焦洞边上的空白区域，他痛恨那里将会出现新的名字。“所以我把餐碟打碎，插入肚子，我想把那个威胁挖出来，可是就是找不到，我只好一遍一遍的……”  
“够了！”突如而来地震动让德拉科本来就不稳的身体整个撞到了墙上，他只能靠着抓着那两个他曾经最爱的名字而支撑住自己。“他们抛弃了你，连你自己也要抛弃你自己吗！就为了那两个混蛋，就为了那个混蛋家族！”哈利觉得自己心都要碎了。眼前这个人远比他想的残酷，他总在自己以为足够坚强的时候又狠心插下一刀。  
“你呢，你现在要做什么？你想给它殉葬吗？告诉那个出卖你的家族，你有多么的忠诚，你有多么的爱他们！这就是你骄傲的马尔福精神！然后等那对马尔福夫妇回来，他们只会抱怨你弄脏了这个地方，连家养小精灵都会嫌弃你增加他们的工作量！”哈利现在只想把这个地方毁了，它配不上德拉科，它却还妄想把他绊住。  
“波特，你说过，你会带我去任何想去的地方，这句话是真的吗？”德拉科转过了身，泪水早已把他消瘦的脸庞打湿，但他仍努力睁开眼，让自己正视哈利。  
“是，我想你承诺。”即使是死神面前，我也会把你带去，但我也会将你完整地带回来。  
他笑了，他脆弱极了，但他还是笑了，“我想去德国……”刚说完，德拉科便丧失了全身的力气，倒了下去。  
哈利接住了他，他找到了那个Omega最脆弱的位置，那里已经有一个连刀疤都无法掩盖的牙痕。哈利重重咬了下去，他将自己愤怒，嫉妒，担忧，害怕，还有欣慰和眷念一并传了过去。德拉科在哈利怀里痛的发抖，他紧紧抱那个强硬插手自己生命的男人，他攀上那个将他从深渊拉出来的肩膀，指甲随着体内的疼痛也不自知的抓了下去。  
背部的传来阵阵刺痛，哈利轻轻磨蹭自己的造成的伤口，它不会停留很久，但没关系，到时他会再来一次，不管多少次。我陪你一起疼，多好。

星期日，今天是马尔福家的葬礼，葬礼上卢修斯深刻谴责了食死徒的惨绝人寰的所做作为，他再次表达了自己洗心革面的决心，并发誓和他们势不两立；纳西莎悲痛欲绝，但她为了腹中的新生命坚强地忍住了泪水。但这已经和他们无关联了。哈利带着德拉科坐上乘往柏林的火车，砖红色的建筑，陌生的身影，一切都被他们抛在了身后。哈利感觉右肩一重，一只金色的脑袋倒在了上面，一起一伏的呼吸着，德拉科不知什么时候睡着了。他悄悄使了个无声咒将薄毯披在他们身上，没注意到身后小女孩惊讶的捂住了嘴。毛毯下，他们十指交叉相扣，哈利安心的闭上了眼睛。

 

所罗门•格朗迪  
星期一出生  
星期二受洗  
星期三结婚  
星期四生病  
星期五病危  
星期六死亡  
星期天掩埋  
这就是所罗门•格朗迪的终结。

——《鹅妈妈的童谣》


	4. 4

4  
平日里三人组里最镇定Alpha少女无法掩饰内心的担忧，‘哈利，到底发生了什么，你必须走吗？你发现了什么？马尔福是不是和金……?’  
哈利打断了赫敏的猜想，他不希望少女和这件事扯上关系，这太危险了。这些天丧失的睡眠使他显得很憔悴，‘赫敏，我只是去休息一段时间，最近发生太多事了。’  
‘哈利，我知道你喜欢过他，但已经过去了，那不是你的错，你不该为……。’  
哈利摇了摇头，终止这场谈话。

和赫敏道别的场景浮现在他眼前，他知道聪慧的少女早就发现自己心的小秘密，但那只是冰山一角。哈利开始回忆德拉科究竟什么时候进入自己的生命，自己的心底。  
他永远记得摩金夫人店里那个精灵般的小王子，他进入魔法世界遇到的一个人。只是当时自己整个人都懵懵懂懂，听着小王子天花乱坠谈着霍格华茨、谈着魁地奇，却忘记介绍自己。当然这也不能全怪自己，当时他拖长的音调听起来简直和达力一摸一样，哈利那时还没从阴影里恢复过来。只是现在想想那个令人心痒不已的贵族式翘尾音和达力卡磁般的拖长调哪有半分相似。  
然后就是霍格华茨他的邀请，那时候趾高气扬的态度、充满怜悯式的口吻把他满腔热情扑灭了。他气到了，哈利决定给他个教训，等他再次追过来的话，自己就好好告诉他怎么正确交朋友。然而并没有再次，两个少年都有他们独特的骄傲，只是那时他们都不明白对方。  
一次次相遇，一次次冲撞，哈利想怎么他就学不乖呢？明明怕的不行，还要各种逞强，然后就是各种自作自受。然后五年级来到了，他就再也没见到过德拉科的笑容。而自己的神锋无影伤到了他，也让自己再也不敢靠近他。结果却让他……

“波特！波特！破特！！！！！你给我过来！”  
“恩？”哈利回过神来，他把手提箱随手将放到客厅正中央，便凑到了德拉科身边。  
“你告诉我，这是是是是是什么？！”由于生气，德拉科泛着红晕的脸颊鼓鼓的，气色好的不行，哈利心底和手指都开始发痒。最后哈利选择了个更亲昵的方式，他将自己的脑袋抵在德拉科的额头上，感觉他散发出的温度，视线顺势看向他手中的东西。“你的新护照，毕竟你已经‘去世’了。”  
德拉科推了两下，但对方就是赖着不肯动。“为什么是这个姓？！”他刚刚打开哈利给自己的一包资料，自己的新护照上面是，姓名一栏明明确确写着“德拉科•波特”!  
“因为黑市办护照也需要时间，但我们马上就准备走了。你一直在睡觉，而我已经熬了四天夜了，脑子已经想不出其他名字了。反正这样一起出行、租房子也方便。”不过与其说想不出其他名字，倒不如说这个名字早就刻在脑子里了，挥之不去。  
“那是昏迷！而且破特，这又是怎么回事!”德拉科看着一张张文件，只觉得自己眼花了，“你花了10万加隆就买了这个破房子！（注1）”  
“你不是一眼就看中这里么，才10万加隆而已，不过幸好古灵阁和欧洲的银行是联通的，不然我们还得在酒店住一段。”哈利记得昨天他们逛到这里时德拉科的闪闪发亮的眼神，本来他想买一间小小的公寓，这样不管德拉科在那都无所遁形。但只要德拉科喜欢，又什么不可以呢。

打了个哈气，哈利终于肯把头离开了，他生了个懒腰，靠近德拉科耳畔诱惑到，“而且作为‘德拉科•波特’，你不觉得这么称呼我很奇怪么。来来，叫声‘哈利’。”  
德拉科翻翻白眼，看看眼前这个穿的邋遢的不行放浪少年，在想想自己前纯血贵族的身价，总觉得他们的位置是不是反了……虽然他的确很喜欢这边，虽然有点老旧了，但是自由的外形、巴洛克式的雕刻装饰，一眼就让他心动了，但。“之后还有生活费、学费之类的，而且你那来这么多钱，还有之前酒店也花了不少，如果是你父母留下的你应该好好……”  
哈利看着每年都换最新型号火箭弩的小少爷变得斤斤计较，又觉得心疼、又觉得可爱。如果告诉他自己是借钱买的，是不是他马上就跟着自己租到小小的山洞，互相依靠着商量怎么赚取生活费，这样的的德拉科一定很可爱。但，他还是喜欢那个随性所欲的小王子，他就该是被宠着的，“你可以自己看看。”他把口袋里的金库钥匙放到了对面手中。  
喋喋不休的唠叨一下子止住了。德拉科刹那像是被烫了下似的，立马将手中的东西扔了回去。“谁谁要看！你你自己不要被饿死就行！”

看着对面慌张的不行，哈利笑着收回了钥匙，抱住了他，总会有机会的。“周围一片到山脚下的地也都是我们的。我们可以种写树木，然后把海德薇和莉莉安养在这里，然后等克利切把这个都装上围栏后，可以养孔雀，小火龙，鹰头马身有翼兽之类的……”

“你应该带个海格过来，而不是我。”听到鹰头马身有翼兽，德拉科只觉得胳膊一酸，他甩开哈利的胳膊，随便找了把椅子坐下，一早上的惊喜、惊吓、兴奋让他筋疲力尽。他的心怦怦乱跳，前两天浑浑噩噩的还找不到方向，目前他才刚刚被唤醒，他将有个新家，这个认知让他的灵魂不安的摇摆着。“这里那么大，谁高兴弄。还要去买家具……”

“那个啊，我带了一些过来，总觉得用习惯了就不想动。”看着哈利从手提箱里把桌子、椅子、鞋柜、酒架一件件物品拉出来，德拉科只觉得自己上了贼船，他是怎么把格里莫广场12号整个搬了过来，“你自己放……”

“哦，那个啊，”哈利从箱子里硬抽出沙发后，把一个硬得像雕像的小精灵坑了出来。“解除石化！”  
德拉科记得没错的话，他们已经在旅店住了2天了……克利切，那个在自己最无助的一周内，总是安安静静跟在自己身后，及时消失也只有一瞬间的功夫，然后给自己送上热乎乎三餐和甜点，之后继续看着自己把房子弄得更乱。他有些生气，上前查看克利切的状态，“你和他有仇吗？你们不是宣扬要善待小精灵，就是些大话！”  
“他把你丢了。”哈利看着克利切晕乎乎的转了两圈，恢复正常，很自觉的搬起了家具。他当时问过克利切要不要一起去，或者他可以选择自由，但他说‘你们都是布莱克的后代，是我的主人’。  
“但你喜欢他泡的红茶。”哈利补充了一句。

“你找到了我。”德拉科走到了哈利身边，凝视着他祖母绿的眼眸，那双柔情的映有自己残破的身影。除了他自己，一切美好的不像现实，他不知道自己为什么能得到这些，他不知道自己能得到多久。哈利是这么温柔。

“但你泡的茶太难喝了！”他推开了哈利，转身就跑了出去。

*1加隆=7.33美元=52.5人民币，查了下1997年的德国房价，哈利是挺败家的。  
然后搜了下哈利的资产，恩，魔法界的王思聪无误了，小龙你就安心当波特太太吧。


	5. 5

5  
哈利知道德拉科走到山坡上就停下来，自从在马尔福庄园找到他后，他就下了个追踪咒。即使失去了味道，他也随时知道的他的德拉科在哪儿。哈利看着躺在草丛里金发天使，他已经被困住了，被这个名为“家”的东西。即使马尔福已经成为历史，但某些东西已经深深扎根了。

哈利靠着他躺下了，德国的天空貌似比英国的更高一些，缓缓飘过的白云无所拘束，虽然已经快到6月了，山风仍带来点点寒意。哈利以防万一，还是施了个温暖咒。他有个礼物想要给德拉科，他觉得这会让德拉科开心，但他还在犹豫。  
“听说德姆斯特朗的入学邀请信要到沃尔街的托尔丝邮局去取，那里会和斜角巷一样么。”  
“不知道那里的猫头鹰饼干海德薇吃的惯么，她那么挑食。”  
“对了，还要去找古灵阁的分店。我的现金用光了。”  
“我需要一根魔杖，”德拉科终于开口了。  
“当然需要。”他们在马尔福庄园试过呼唤德拉科的魔法杖，但失败了。  
“我需要个魔药的工作台。”  
“嗯嗯！还有很多很多的坩埚店，希望那里比帕特奇家的质量更好。”  
“我需要重新买些新衣服，你的衣服太大了，也不好看。”德拉科说这话的时候有点心酸，明明去年还是我高。  
“买买买！”  
德拉科随手抓了把土往哈利脸上扔，他一翻身骑到了哈利的身上，居高临下的位置让他没那么心虚。“你是我的谁啊，你干嘛要对我那么好？”  
“想了想，这么看来，我是的你的sugar daddy。”哈利扫掉自己脸上的灰尘，一板一眼的回答着。  
看着对面愣住的神情，哈利意识到玩笑过头了，他刚想道歉，德拉科却先反映过来。“你真当你是个圣人，想像个圣诞老人一样，随处撒钱，满足我的愿望么！”  
哈利脑子转了两圈才明白德拉科的意识，“sugar daddy等于圣诞老人吗，哈哈哈，想想也没错，德拉科，你可爱了。”不行，他笑得肚子都疼了，但还是停不下来。德拉科圈子太小导致他过于纯粹，但聪明的脑子总是不想好主意，结果就出现了阴险狡诈的标签，明明他的情感就是那么透明易懂。  
哈利笑得抖动的身躯，让德拉科有些不稳，他大概知道自己是理解错了，窘迫的感觉涌上来让他准备离开，结果哈利还不让他走，两个人一拉一扯在草丛里滚了3圈才停住。但现在处于优势地位的是哈利。他摘掉德拉科发丝里的一根草杆，但这只是杯水车薪，他笑不可支看着已经变成稻草堆的发型，好一会才停了下来，他认真的解释道“Sugar daddy就是我给你住，给你吃，给你喝……”  
“然后我就必须要听你的吗？”德拉科渐渐明白这个词的含义了，被压的不能动弹和刚刚的误读使他的脸都快烧起来了。  
“那倒不用，你不要惹我生气就好了，”哈利思考了下，自言自语到，“也不对，你不惹我生气是不可能，这个白提，而且我已经习惯了。”  
直到德拉科又挣扎起来，他才有了决断，他制住身下的人，给出了最后的答案，“我是你的Sugar daddy，所以你不许惹我伤心，不许背着我偷偷离开，不许不好好吃饭，不许再伤害自己！不然我就要惩罚你。”  
“你想做什么？”  
哈利直接在德拉科的鼻尖上咬了口，没有破皮，牙龈清晰可见，他骄傲地说，“每惹我一次，我就咬你一口！”  
“你敢动的脸！”羞愤让德拉科的力量暴增，他把哈利一把推开，狠狠报复上去，两个人又在草地上滚成一团。

回到家中，发现已经这个可以放进几百个小精灵的屋子已经焕然一新，克利切还在餐桌上摆上了热腾腾的酱肘子。这让仿佛从贫民窟出来的两人不由的心虚了一下。美味的中餐加上德拉科一套完整的梳洗，两人来到沃尔街的时候已经是下午三点了，不过幸好德国的白日比较长，现在的阳光仍不错。

这条街远比对角巷的长，酒吧出乎意料的多，他们走过了三家酒吧才找到最著名的埃里希魔杖店。  
店里坐一个留着络腮胡的中年大叔，他的上半身只穿了一件背心，肌肉如拳头般一鼓一鼓的，筋肉突出隆起，像骨一般坚硬，身后摆满了一柜子的魔杖盒。他就是埃里希，地地道道的德国巫师，已经在这开店20年了。他正无聊地抽着旱烟，没有窗户的屋子也因此烟雾腾腾。  
德拉科一进来的头疼了，他不由的皱起了眉，他讨厌这个味道，但他目前尤其需要一根魔杖。  
“您好，我们想买一根魔杖。”哈利开了口。  
他瞄了眼进来的两个年轻人，娇滴滴的小男生，还操着最难听的英国口音，“英国人？”  
“是。”  
“自己挑。”说完他就拿起大烟狠狠的吞咽起来，这使得空气更加浑浊。  
“喂？你都放在后面，我们怎么挑啊！咳咳。”德拉科就知道开口肯定被呛，这该死的是什么鬼地方！  
“啪！”店主狠狠的将烟杆一敲，身上的肌肉也随之一抖，“这就是我店的规则！”  
德拉科被吓着一震，直觉想走，但哈利却握住了他的手腕。他向德拉科挑了挑眉，意思看我的。他魔杖一挥，一阵风吹来，屋子里瞬间清爽了。而店主身后的魔杖盒就像学生一样乖巧，整齐的排好队伍，一个个飞到了德拉科面前，等他的亲临挑选。  
“无声魔法！”埃里希惊讶了，他没想到这么年轻的小伙子能使用这么高级的魔法，而且还是个英国人。  
“我们可以选了吗？”哈利冷冷地问着，对于肌肉狂大叔，他可没好脸色。  
“随便你们。”大叔虽然这么说，但还是放下手里烟袋，开始观察他们，但不久他就后悔到肠子里去了。  
他精心制作的魔杖和这个金发小伙契合度基本为零。  
英国人挥动第一根魔杖的时候，空中发生了一个小爆炸，这很正常。  
英国人挥动第二根魔杖的时候，屋里的墙壁噼里啪啦的裂出了一条缝，这也不是没有过。  
英国人挥动第三根魔杖的时候，他的柜子完美的碎成了玻璃渣，还好他的伙伴恢复原状的咒语用的很好。  
英国人挥动第十根魔杖的时候，魔杖自己断裂了，埃里希心念着，等会一定要出十倍价格。  
英国人挥动第十六根魔杖的时候，他的络腮胡烧着了！  
“够了够了够了，你原来是什么魔杖？”埃里希已经忍无可忍了。  
“山楂木，独角兽毛。”德拉科有点泄气，特别是波特还在边上强忍着笑容，装作一脸担忧的看着他，他第一次选魔杖的时候明明很顺利的。  
一个召唤咒，一个土黄色的盒子从屋子深处飞来。“这个比较少见，不过还好，我仓库里还有根。”  
这根是12寸的，比自己原来的更长些，但光泽和纹路都与原来那根一摸一样，德拉科的精神被重新吊起来，他小心拿起来挥舞了一下。  
恩？好像没什么改变。他等了三秒，恩，的确什么都没发生。  
他再挥了一下，柜面上的账本翻动了几页。  
“漂浮咒！”他就不信了，自己连根魔杖都使不动。整个屋子里只有一只笔给他面子的在空中转了一圈，然后一切悄无声息。  
“没事，没事，我们可以慢慢慢试，还、还有好多魔杖了。”哈利从身后攀着德拉科的肩膀说到，只是他弯下的腰背和抖动的双肩并没有多大的说服力。  
“不不，其他我不买了，就这个，你们爱要不要！”  
主人和魔杖的契合度会随着使用程度增加而增加，德拉科觉得手中还是勉强拿来用用也可以，毕竟目前自己手里什么都没有，“这个多少钱？”  
“80加隆！”  
“你抢钱啊，我原来那根才7加隆！”  
“其实80加隆还可以……”哈利觉得看到刚才那几幕已经很值得了。  
“不买，不买，我们才不上当！”说完德拉科就拉上哈利便转身离去，哈利满脸暴发户的样子在这里就是只肥羊，才不给老板可乘之机。而哈利也乐得被拉着到处跑。身后只留下埃里希的怒吼“你们再也不要来了！”  
等他们回神的时候，发现天已经黑了，周围了只有酒吧人声鼎沸。


	6. 6

6  
他们移形换影到家时，听到了门口的敲门声。来人是房屋的前主人弗雷德太太。哈利是通过中介办理的手续，所以并没有见过她，她带着自制的香肠前来拜访慷慨买下她家祖宅的绅士们。  
当哈利开门后，她一眼就看到穿着优雅华贵的德拉科，双眼瞬间发亮，她上前激动地抓住他的胳膊，“您就是哈利 波特先生吧，我听说有位先生买了我们的房子，没想到竟然是如此年轻的贵族。实在太感谢您了，我现在就可以安心去美国找我女儿女婿了。”  
“不不不不，他才是波特……”在魔法界大家都是离他远远地，怎么会有人突然冲过来抱住他，还是个麻瓜！德拉科瞬间手足无措了。  
“是什么，波特先生？”弗雷德太太年级有点大了，耳朵不太灵敏。  
“他才是哈哈…利，哈利波特。”  
“他是德拉科，我是哈利，我们都是波特。”哈利看着德拉科耳尖红红的，用手握拳挡了下今天已经不受控制的嘴角。  
“哦哦，你们一起买下我的房子，”弗雷德太太来回仔仔细细对比了不管在衣着打扮和相貌上了下并不相似的两人，不由双手合十感叹道，“你们真是可爱的一对。”  
“不不，我们是……堂兄弟。”德拉科绞尽脑汁选了一个和真实情况相近的词。  
“真的不是吗，好可惜，你们看起来明明那么般配。”  
哈利不顾‘堂兄弟’猛烈敲击自己的手肘，一个劲点着头赞同道，“您说的真好，我也觉得是。”  
“啊呀，难道你们是禁忌之恋！”弗雷德太太像发现新大陆那样兴奋地捧住了脸，“你们放心，我很开明的。你们是私奔过来的吗？”  
德拉科扶助发疼的额头，他的手肘已经敲疼的，然而对方一点也不帮忙。“不，你不要听哈利开玩笑，他时常干这事。”  
弗雷德太太露出了惋惜的神情，“真的不是吗？放心，我也不会说出去的，这边也很空旷，不会有人来的，你们安心在这里做想做的事……”

等到送走了还不断给他们提意见的弗雷德太太后，哈利兴奋极了，他都想把德拉科抱起来转上一圈，他叫自己的音调真是太好听了，“来来，再叫我声~‘哈利’，‘哈利哥哥’都可以。”  
“滚！”  
“再叫一声~”  
德拉科不想理这个傻子。  
“再叫一声嘛，会有好事发生的。”哈利缠着德拉科，就不让他回书房。  
“哈利，哈利，哈利，够了么。”德拉科看着这个幼稚鬼堵在门口笑得嘴都歪了，的确惯性是个很可怕的事情，第一声明明那么难开口，现在叫起来已经特别顺了。  
但哈利还是不放过他，正当德拉科白眼都快翻到额头上的时候，哈利从行李箱里召唤出来了一个长盒子。  
“那提前祝你生日快乐，德拉科！”  
他将盒子交到德拉科手中，自言自语道“我想这个认过你为主人，用起来应该比较顺手吧。”  
等德拉科疑惑不解打开后，瞬间惊呆了，“这个怎么会在你手里！这这这是……！”  
“老魔杖”哈利好心的将后面半句补完，他笑着将魔杖递给德拉科，“试试看？”  
老魔杖诶，这是老魔杖诶，史莱哲林的好奇心被勾起，格林德沃用的魔法杖诶，一生都碰不到一次，如果都到手里再放过，梅林一定会嘲笑自己的。德拉科小心翼翼拿起来那根15英寸长接骨木，忽的，整个大厅都点亮了，有一个神奇的力量从他们身边飞过，绕了一圈，在高处绽放。  
德拉科心想这辈子哈利都别想拿回去了。  
哈利悬着的心终于放下了，看到这根魔杖也很喜欢德拉科，算是史莱哲林的传承？他知道德拉科失去魔杖时就在想这事，但老魔杖的力量太强了，他不知道德拉科能否驾驭，他一直在犹豫要不要拿出来。但看到对方心满意足的样子，自己觉得之前完全是瞎担心。如果赫敏和罗恩知道了肯定会骂自己疯了，但哈利现在只觉得快要溢出来的满足感，这应该就是张秋说的烽火戏诸侯吧。  
其实不管有什么事，我还在他身边呢，怕什么呢。

德拉科拿到新魔杖兴奋极了，他一路玩到了深夜才感受到疲倦袭来。他准备回房间做个好梦，今天的一天太神奇了，但是……  
“这里明明那么多房间，你干嘛和我抢！”  
“不不，其他房间我睡不着，只有这我才睡的好。”哈利把自己当成树懒，抱着德拉科的床坚决不动，大房子就是这点不好，房间太多！  
“那你睡书房吧。”德拉科邪魅一笑。随着一个咒语，某人瞬间被扔出来房间。  
老魔杖发挥了它到新主人中的第一个作用。

随后几天，他们两人又接连去了几次沃尔，一路扫荡了整条街，导致那几天街上店主都恨自己备货太少。随着德国的快递业发展，所用东西都可以直接送回屋子，他们俩也乐得轻松，顺便还买了几身新巫师袍。哈利看着德拉科将一件件衣服在自己身上比划着，认真挑选着，下定了明天一定要带他把麻瓜商业街一起逛了的决心。

最后他们走进托尔丝邮局。这里他们感受到了和第一天完全不一样的体验，开门是这个非常热情的老妖精，他一路把他们迎到了贵宾沙发上，而且还端上了咖啡和小点心。但哈利并不喜欢这里，他觉得那只妖精看到德拉科时笑的非常献媚。  
“德姆斯特朗魔法学校啊，”科林妖精喝了口咖啡缓缓说道，“这是三大魔法学校最难进入的一个，每年的新生名额都是靠推优或选拔，如果想要进行插班，还需提交1万字以上的论文报告或者魔法比试作为学历证明，当然这还不是最主要的，”他顿了下，“德姆斯特朗对血统的要求非常高，虽然现在有所放宽，但还是只有至少三代的纯血血统的学生才被允许进入。”说完，他拿出了一个小巧纺锤，中间的固定轴是由黑曜石克制而成，周围缠绕满金色的丝线，但很奇怪，当光照上丝线是，会折射出血红色的光晕。如果仔细观察的话甚至可以发现，细长的金丝线上绣满了不知名的文字，“请您把血滴在上面。”  
德拉科首先照做后，随着血液从指尖滑落至纺锤的尖顶，纺锤开始飞快的转动，缠绕的丝线由金色变成了半透明，然后桌子上的笔和信纸也自动飞了起来。笔在信纸上飞速地划出了秀丽的字体，然后丝线将其包住并形成一份完整的信。  
妖精在上面敲上了印有店铺标记的火漆印章后，恭恭敬敬将他交给了德拉科，“令人赞叹，德拉科先生，您的血统太美妙了，他是那么的纯净，透明，我甚至还感受到了远古精灵的血缘！等您准备好材料时，将论文和这份信一起寄出即可。截止时间是7月底，我很荣幸，将在9月的开学典礼上等待您的到来。”  
哈利在一旁听着妖精神神道道赞美了德拉科一堆，令他昏昏欲睡。只有几个词语灵敏地钻入他的耳中，精灵血统么，真是一点都不意外。这样子德拉科是不是可以变出精灵耳朵，等等，有着尖尖角的德拉科，梅林啊，世界真的如此美妙。  
但还没等他补全新的脑洞，他被德拉科拉倒了纺锤前。  
血滴滴入时，纺锤开始震动，只是当纺锤刚刚转起来便停下来了。  
“您的一半血统很强大，我很久没看到混血能使金纺锤转动起来了，但很可惜，您并不符合入学要求。或者霍格华茨更适合您。”妖精叹了口气，嘴里还念着这么好的血脉竟然成为了混血，便送他们离开了。

等到回家后，哈利还是气的不行，这什么鬼学校，还要三代血统，魔法家族就这些，他们不怕生下的都是智障么！只是身边的这位貌似和他并不是一个想法。德拉科正兴奋地抱着推荐信，丝毫不顾边上阴沉的气息。这个自私的小混蛋！  
“不考虑布斯巴顿魔法学校，那边的风景听说是独一无二的。”哈利准备换个方法诱惑道。  
德拉科摇了摇头。  
“为什么一定是这所呢？听说那里很冷，校服又厚又难看，他们穿上校服后简直就是粽子。”以德拉科的审美一定看不上。  
“这是格林德沃呆过的学校。”德拉科小声回答着。  
哈利楞了一下，“那个糟老头？”  
“才不是糟老头！我从小就看他的传记长大的！他的魔法天赋，他的荣耀和奖章，他在欧洲带领的潮流！他是世界上最伟大的黑魔法师！！”对于偶像的威严，德拉科绝对牢牢地保护着。  
哈利扶额，怪不得他之前看到老魔杖的时候，一直念叨着‘这是他用过的魔杖’，好吧，他是曾自恋的想过那个‘他’有一丁丁可能是自己。怪不得他对黑魔法这么迷恋，怪不得他第一个就想到德姆斯特朗。该死的马尔福家的儿童教育，谁会让小孩子从小看黑魔王的传记！

德拉科看到哈利苦恼的样子，终于想起他貌似是自己的出资人，小心翼翼说到，“其实你O.W.L.s成绩很好，就差N.E.W.T.的考试了，连无声魔法都会了，干嘛还要上学呢。”  
谁要上学！我怎么可能让你离开我一整年去个什么乱七八糟的学校，一整年，我连一天，一小时，一分钟都不想让你离开。哈利凶巴巴盯着德拉科，“我记得你的O.W.L.s魔药学和魔咒学都是O，综合成绩好像比我还高些。”  
“我最后一年都没上课，很多都忘了，我只想把课上完，而且……”德拉科可怜兮兮的看着哈利，然后又将声音调小一格，说出了重要的原因，“听说图书馆有德林德沃亲手标注的黑魔法学笔记！”  
哈利看着他帅气的脸庞上，一双眨巴的眼神仿佛要漫出液体，样子委屈的不行。究竟是谁教他这种眼神的，他怎么可能忍心拒绝，这个小混蛋胆子越来越大了！  
可恶，他还要想个其他办法。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
不知不觉他们已经来到德国近一个月了。他和德拉科一切都很好，他们逛遍了柏林个每个角落，勃兰登堡门、柏林墙博物馆、弗里德里希剧院，德拉科出乎意料的对这边很熟悉，他说小时候家里摆满了这类书籍。哈利则是帮德拉科定制了一套锻炼计划，还拉着德拉科花了一整天时间去爬了周围的山脉，他真需要好好锻炼自己的身体。  
他们真正融入了平凡的生活，直到那个来临。  
哈利在德拉科的书房外已经坐了一夜了，他感受着内心的煎熬和忧虑，德拉科从昨晚进去后就没出来。  
昨天是他第二次给德拉科进行信息素输入。  
大概是身体开始适应哈利的关系，德拉科并没表现的像第一次那么痛苦，他小心翼翼靠着哈利的怀里，哈利抱住他的时候发现他有轻微的颤动，但他仍坚定地点了点头。随着信息素的输入，德拉科不由的攀上了哈利的肩膀。  
在临时标记完成后，他只需要把虚弱的德拉科放回床上，让他慢慢恢复体力。但哈利看到那双湿润的、带着一丝懵懂的浅灰色双眸，他失去了控制，他情不自禁吻上了德拉科。他摩挲着那光滑的肌肤，嗅着那甜美的气息，一切都是那么自然，他凑上前轻咬了那可蜜糖色的下嘴唇，然后急不可耐的堵住了那双令他魂牵梦绕的双唇，去索要那甜美的蜜液，不放过任何一处，像把灵魂吸出来似的探索着、允吸着，直到舌尖发麻也不肯退出。  
德拉科并没有拒绝，他反而紧紧抱着哈利，任有他索取，缠绕。直到这个吻结束后，他才恍然惊醒过来，他急忙推开哈利，跌跌撞撞的跑进了书房里，将自己关了起来。任凭哈利怎么说都不肯开门。  
哈利承认他有点失控了，一切都太美好了，他觉得他们可以发展的快一点。但是德拉科还在拒绝自己，这个事实使哈利感觉沮丧。他不后悔昨天做的一切，但他担心德拉科。  
德拉科终于从书房走了出来，一夜没睡使他显得憔悴。没理睬哈利迎上了的担忧，他拿出了两杯玫瑰色的魔药，面无表情的看着哈利，“你敢和我一起喝吗？”  
哈利本来看到德拉科出门，悬了一夜的心终于稍微定下。但看到了魔药，他开始变得忧伤，但他仍接过来德拉科手中的魔药，一饮而尽。“如果这是你所希望的，我可以做任何事。”  
德拉科看着哈利喝完，他嘴唇念着什么但没出声，他也将手里那杯一口喝下，甜腻的药水从喉咙滑下，但苦涩却一直留在嘴中。

“哈利，我们一起跳舞，好不好。我们都没跳过舞。”说着德拉科也没等到回答，就把哈利拉到了三楼的舞厅，他将留声机打开后便放下了魔杖，他紧紧抱着哈利，紧紧贴着他，就像哈利是他最珍贵的宝物，一旦放开就会被别人夺走。

背景音乐响起，  
You changed my life so patiently  
And turned it into something good and real  
I feel just like I felt in all my dreams  
There are questions hard to answer  
Can't you see ?

Baby, tell me how can I tell you  
That I love you more than life  
Show me how can I show you  
That I’m blinded by your light  
When you touch me I can touch you  
To find out the dream is true  
I love to be loved by you

 

I love to be loved  
I need to be loved  
I love to be loved by you  
……  
（你如此耐心的改变了我的生活  
让它变得真实美好  
我感觉像做梦一般  
有些问题很难回答  
你明白么？  
宝贝，告诉我如何才能对你说  
我爱你胜过我的生命  
告诉我怎样才能让你知道  
你的光芒如此耀眼  
当你抚摸我时我能触到你  
我知道美梦已成真  
我喜欢被你爱……）

那是他们之间的第一个舞，却像练习了千百遍一样熟练，只等着他们最后的舞台，他们转啊转啊，起初是缓慢的，如同潺潺流水，细数着他们的眷恋，后来越来越快，仿佛疾风飞驰，想要带走他们的思念。  
他们紧紧相拥在一起，交换着湿润的亲吻。哈利用嘴唇细数着德拉科的每一处美好，而德拉科却迫不及待地拉着他，将他推到卧室的床上。  
哈利接受着他深爱着人的亲吻，但他却握住德拉科想要解开他裤子的手指，他凝视着对面慌乱的模样，转而安抚性得吻上他的脸颊，“德拉科，你的魔药学是最厉害的，所以……你知道迷情剂对两个相爱的人是无效吧。”

德拉科一下子镇住了，他像是失去了全身的力气瘫坐在床上，“不是的，不是的，我不知道。”他知道哈利对自己有感觉，他满足自己的每一个无理要求，他总是任由自己撒娇恶作剧，他对自己的亲密动作，他将头轻轻搭在自己肩上，他在自己做每个噩梦时出现，将自己唤醒。他是浮木，自己快沉入海底时，抓住的浮木。  
但这是不对的，德拉科和哈利波特，从来都不是对等的两个人。哈利波特怎么会爱上自己呢？这份爱又有多久呢？自己又能给他什么回应呢？那个肮脏的、卑劣的史莱哲林。而且最可恶的是，明明得不到任何回应，但他却还是一如既往的温柔，而自己却贪念着这份温柔不愿推开他。

哈利继续亲吻着他的泪，他的颤动，他的脆弱。他吻的十分用力，想是要把德拉科吞噬一般，他在生气，生气德拉科以这种方式回应着自己的告白，但吻着吻着他突然又笑了，他拉过德拉科让他直视自己的眼睛，“你爱上了我，你发现自己对我有感觉，你动摇了，你不敢承认这份感觉，所以你害怕了。”  
“我不是，我怎么会爱了，一个马尔福家长大的孩子怎么会爱呢。”他只是想用那些糟糕经历中学到了方法，那些可以让自己免遭受痛苦的方法，至少能稍微取悦哈利，让这份温柔能够留的稍微久一点。明天等药效消失了，他们都可以忘记，他们甚至可以把今天当做一个玩笑来看，而自己还是那个保持可怜可悲自尊的德拉科。  
“即是这样，我还是爱上了你。你是我全部所愿、所想、所求。如果你还不明白，我来教你如何来被爱。”哈利有吻上了德拉科的双唇，将压倒在身下。他生在扭曲的家庭，他被教导着乱七八糟的生存规则，他们不知道如何爱他，他们不知道他有多好，所以他才会让这样迷茫、堕落，而我却会让他发出最耀眼的光芒。

哈利在肩颈处长久的停留着，他强忍着咬破对方缐体、进行标记的本能，那会给对方带来不必要的痛苦，哈利舍不得。他通过不断摩挲着对方最脆弱的地方来进行安抚，感受着身下人儿的起伏，细细的喘息声代替了颤抖的身躯，他知道自己的动作起效了。他吻的很轻，没有在曼妙的身体上刻意留下印记，他们有时间一遍一遍的加深，他现在只想让德拉科获得快乐。他在胸口两颗粉红色的蓓蕾上稍做了停留，让他们散发出美妙的光泽，然后一路湿吻着从纤细的腰肢到平坦的小腹，然后到了最重要的地方。那个可爱的小德拉科在稀疏的金色毛发中抬起了头，微微颤抖着吐露了一滴晶莹。看来这边并又没受到影响，他还能感受到快感，哈利悬着的心终于放下来了。哈利用鼻尖逗了下那个小可爱，便毫不犹豫含了进去。  
“不！那个……”德拉科猛的一震，想起身阻止哈利，但哈利用力的一吸让他溃不成军，他只能靠紧抓着身下的床单才能抵御体内快感的冲刷。  
“嗯，不，那个并不舒服！呼呼，你不要，啊……”德拉科已经失去了控制身体的能力，他只能靠断断续续的呻吟来缓解体内的瘙痒。  
“但你的身体并不是那么说的，”哈利并没有放过这个可口的猎物，反而用牙齿细细摩挲着，感觉着德拉科身体的颤抖，和那细不可闻的抽泣声，然而喷薄而出，在他口中慢慢软化。德拉科的身子已经瘫软下来，像是潮水中的浮萍一样，随波逐流，他口中无意识的念着，“不要那个……”  
突然他意识到德拉科刚刚话里的含义。他觉得口交是痛苦，因为他做过同样的。  
那不一样，德拉科还没懂。  
他拉起了的已经完全软化的德拉科，他开始新一轮亲吻，只是这次并没有那么轻柔，他一遍一遍确认着身下甜美的味道，“现在谁在吻你？”  
刚刚释放完的身体格外的敏感，轻轻一碰，仿佛千根羽毛瘙着自己，何况哈利已经对这副身子了如指掌。“哈利！”德拉科哭得嘶哑的嗓子，已经失去平日里的音调。  
“哈利是谁？”哈利在他耳边微微喘息，用身体磨蹭他所有敏感的部位。他觉得裤子里的东西要爆炸了，但现在还不是时候。  
“杀了…伏地魔英雄……”德拉科已经受不住了，他觉得身体里什么要爆炸，但他挣脱不开。  
“不对。重新说。”哈利惩罚性的在他喉结上咬了一口，右手又握上了那个偷偷发硬的小家伙。  
“呜，救了我的人。”德拉科感觉千万条蚂蚁在身上爬着，他从来没收到过这样的刺激。以前明明只有疼。  
“又答错了。”哈利丧气的叹了口气，他蹭了蹭对方被汗液打湿的额头，“你这聪明的小脑瓜子就不能想点好的。”  
“我不知道……嗯，”德拉科看到哈利这个样子，自己怎么又做错了，“你告诉我好不好？”  
“我只说一遍，不对，无论多少遍我都会说，”哈利看着德拉科屏住气息的样子，“最爱你的人，哈利是最爱你的人。”他重新咬住了那张泛着水光的红唇。  
德拉科觉得全身都舒坦了，周围是最让人安心的沉木香，他的身体在软软的棉花糖里翻滚，他的灵魂乘上了火箭弩在空中翱翔。一切都是那么好，哈利那么好。

德拉科并没有完全准备好，哈利本来只想让德拉科舒服一下，自己靠右手还是能撑过去的。但那个甜美的人突然就扑在自己身上，解开本来就摇摇欲坠的皮带，一寸寸探进了自己的短裤了，柔软的手掌握住了自己的阴茎，小心地推挤起来。  
太棒了，哈利简直要呻吟。  
“好大。”德拉科无意识的舔了下自己嘴唇，马上又被哈利叼走了，这种诱惑完全忍不住好嘛。  
虽然用了润滑液，但无法自身分泌液体的甬道仍是过于紧致，哈利拿着润滑液扩张了很久才进去了三根手指，但对方已经疼得浑身发颤了。  
“我们还有很长的时间，可以慢慢来。”  
“不要，”那个倔强人儿盯着哈利，一边小幅度挪动的身体，小心翼翼地吃下那个精神抖擞的巨怪，怎么会那么大。哈利看着那白的近透明的纤细腰肢正将自己慢慢吞下，只觉得心里一团火烧个不停，他急不可耐地摇动了下，德拉科没稳住，庞然大物的一下子捅入，让两人一下子都呻吟了出来。  
平日修长笔直的大腿跨在哈利两侧，颤抖个不停，主人低着头，金色的发色掩盖了他表情。哈利扶起了他的脸颊，德拉科的双眸已经溢满了水珠，随着纤长的睫毛眨动而滚了下来。  
“对不起，我不是故意…”看着这样情景，哈利只想吻掉他的泪水，将他拆骨入腹。  
“不许动，呜，让我自己来。”因脆弱而美丽，因固执而灿烂，他的爱人简直让人欲罢不能，但是这样的德拉科只有自己才能见到。

德拉科调整了自己动作，尽快适应体内滚烫的庞然大物，让他充满自己的身心。他一边小心翼翼扭动着腰肢，缓慢地吞吐着，一边微眯着眼睛看着他的反应，这简直要了哈利的命。他放弃让德拉科在自己身上为所欲为的念头，他现在只想狠狠操翻他。  
随着一声惊呼，德拉科的背抵到了柔软的床上，然后就被巨大的力量推到了靠背上。  
“啊，你……爱我。”德拉科仍不住呻吟了起来，笑看着身上被欲望吞噬的男人。  
“对，我爱你，德拉科。”他拍了下德拉科的屁股，让他的大腿紧紧夹着自己。  
“这就够了。”德拉科笑了，妩媚中带着纯真，灿烂的不可方物。哈利想着自己已经获得了世界上最美的宝物，他捏上了那柔软的双臀，开始新一轮的进攻。  
直到最后，直到精疲力竭，他们一起相拥着睡着了。

第二天，克利切送来中饭时，德拉科还起不来，他把脑袋捂在被子里，一动不动正在装死。  
“吃一点在睡，”哈利有些心疼，昨天德拉科坐在自己身上晃动时候，哈利是在没忍住，将他翻过身去，狠狠做了两回，直到身下那人连呻吟都叫不出来为止。他安抚着被子，说着自己也不信的安慰“以后我会再小心点的。”  
“你准备了润滑液……”被窝里传来哑的不行的声音，传递着毫无力度的指控，“你早有预谋！”  
哈利摸摸鼻子，“我只是感觉可能会用到。”  
“你还把这个悄悄藏在我的房间里！”一个金色的头终于从被子里露了出来，一直闷着脸整个都红彤彤的。  
“不，那个真没有。”他买完一直放在箱子里，要不是关键时刻，他还差点忘了。  
“你骗人，那他怎么到你手上的，你的魔法杖明明和我的一起放在舞厅了。”  
“我的小龙，我只是在想的时候，它飞了过来。”看着德拉科怀疑的眼神，他尝试在空中抓了吧，可是这次貌似没什么用，那根管状物，只在桌子上滚了两圈便停了。  
在恋人眼前丢了脸，哈利不由得有些燥红，“可能今天状态……”  
“无杖魔法！”德拉科简直要跳出来了，但他的酸软的腰并不允许他那么做。哈利看着德拉科因动作而疼的有趴下去了，心疼的不行，直接把他连同整个被子抱在了怀里。  
“你是怎么做到的！无声魔法之后又是无杖魔法，你这个大巨魔！”德拉科恨恨的想，那岂不是一辈子都打赢了他吗。  
哈利想了想，亲吻上怀中那皱起的眉头，回答道，“大概脑子里都是你吧。”  
他不会告诉怀中的人，第一次使用无杖魔法是他永恒的痛，那个雨天的晚上，他手抖得无法进行治疗。他只能一遍遍向梅林祈求，祈求获得治愈、保护心爱之人的能力。


	8. Chapter 8

在和爱人亲密接触之后，哈利立马趁热打铁，趁着德拉科出门买书的机会把家里的床都扔了，只换了一个Kingsize的大床，德拉科不置可否的默认了。但随着论文提交日期的靠近，哈利并没获得更多的福利。毕竟爱人每天10个小时都埋头于各类专著，回到房间的时候都晕晕乎乎的，倒头就睡。他只能紧紧抱着德拉科，心里继续默默诅咒德姆斯特朗的入学标准。而在白天，哈利则默默当着消防员，在偶尔出现的魔药事故时，展现下过人的反应力。  
不过，过于闲暇的生活给他带来了新的灵感。“德拉科，快过来，快过来~”  
“你又干了什么？”德拉科从书房出来，他的神情有些阴沉，毕竟，虽然格林书店可以一秒被哈利搬空，但书上的内容并不能一秒进他脑袋里。梅林在上，他的论文还有两周就要提交了，他现在并不想和以天赋和蛮力取胜的救世主说任何一句话。  
“当当当当当！”哈利献宝似的拿出一块毯子，墨绿色丝线轻巧细致很合德拉科的心意，只是这边上一圈歪歪扭扭的红色花纹是什么鬼画符，“你准备披身上当超人吗？”  
“这是我和克利切一起缝出来的壁毯！”  
“哦。”德拉科棒读式回了一声，他知道这个逆天的违和感哪来了，“所以你终于放弃进入德姆斯特朗，准备当个裁缝么？”  
“这不是普通的地毯！这是家族壁毯！我们的家族壁毯！”哈利强调着，这可是他花了2天时间做出来的。  
“家族壁毯应该是由专门的老法师通过家族血液，然后加入日光兰、月光石还有独角兽的背毛制成的。并不就是块布。”虽然这块布现在看起来顺眼多了，德拉科也不认为它有着自动显现出家族名称的能力。  
“我们家的，谁管得着。”哈利推着德拉科来到大厅的地毯上，那里空间很大，他们常在那打滚睡觉看书。  
而现在则是开启新家族最重要的一步。  
哈利首先在壁毯正中间写上大大的‘Harry’和‘Draco’，然后把他们连了起来。但研究之后发现这样太单调了，于是在中间又加了一个爱心。  
“我的梅林，家谱不是这么写的，”德拉科看不下去了，这已经违背了他出生以来的所有认知了，但心头莫名痒痒的是怎么回事。“波特家不是古老的家族么，你应该这样一层层往上写”，他抢过哈利的笔，用秀美的字迹在‘Harry’的正上方添上了‘James’和‘Lily’。“你爷爷叫什么名字？”  
哈利看着‘Draco’上的空白，心里有点酸，不是这样的，他才不是为了研究Potter家族的历史做这个的。他从德拉科手中抢过笔，在‘Draco’上面标上了‘Severus’。  
“他是你的教父吧。”  
德拉科楞住了，他小声嗯了下，“但只是一段时间，后来他和我父母……”  
“那就好了，反正他课上很喜欢你，德拉科也很喜欢他……魔药学吧。”  
看着这么大的挂毯上就这几个名字，哈利眼珠子一转，他又在‘Severus’上面加了‘Albus’，旁边还标注上了‘Gellert’。  
“等等等等，斯内普和邓布利多有什么关系！”  
“斯内普这么听邓布利多的话，就算半个孩子吧。”但哈利觉得他一个人太孤独了点，便把自己的教父‘Sirius’，也写上去了，在自己父母的右边。  
德拉科捂住了双眼，他不确定他还有眼看下去，可是漏空的指缝和越翘越高的嘴角出卖了他。  
“那格林德沃又怎么在上面？”  
“他和邓布利多有奸情!”哈利朝德拉科招了下手。  
“什么!”听到这个惊天八卦，德拉科马上凑了过去。  
哈利一把把上当的少年勾在怀里，细细吻着他逐渐发烫的耳廓，并在对方恼羞成怒之前把羊毛袜的故事告诉他。  
看着他一脸不可置信的样子，哈利自豪地拍了拍胸脯，他的八卦能力绝对不输任何人。他咬着德拉科的耳朵说“如果你见到格林德沃的画像，你可以……”  
没理会德拉科半信半疑的神情，哈利看着才还有一半的空间的挂毯，“感觉还是少了些？”  
德拉科拿着笔尾抵着自己下巴想了想，“管家也算家族一部分吧。”于是他又在‘Draco’的右边加上了‘Kreacher’。  
克利切正好送下午茶来，偷偷瞄了一眼，然后放下点心就光速溜了。德拉科专门挑选的儿童西装三件套被他穿戴的一丝不苟，那是他们逛到麻瓜商场时看中的。  
看到这个，哈利的脸上也露出了怀念的神色。  
“我还想再加一个人，他曾是我一位很重要的朋友。直到现在，我还是很怀念他。”  
“那就加吧，”德拉科有些好奇，哈利很少会在他面前变得伤感，经过大战之后他总是特别坚强，这位重要的朋友是谁呢, 弗雷德,莱姆斯……  
哈利在毯子上加了最后一行字‘Dobby’，就标在自己名字旁边。  
“Dobby？”德拉科隐约记得这个名字，但对他事情却一无所知。  
“愿意花一些时间听我讲个故事吗？这是一个最忠诚的友谊。”  
德拉科点了点头，那些论文专刊怎么能比得上哈利呢。

最后，德拉科看着哈利把家族壁毯挂起来的时候，自豪感从他的心中慢慢涌出，这种幸福和兴奋的感觉已经离开他很久了。他看着上面围绕着自己的名字一个个展露出来，这种感觉太棒了，只是，“哈利，你的字真的太丑了！”

然后某天他们把壁毯挂回戈德里克山谷的家时，出现了一下的对话。  
“单是壁毯有点单调吧。”  
“是感觉缺了什么。”  
“果然还是应该挂画像吧……”  
“你爸妈的还好，但其他人怎么办？”  
“回校长室偷吧。”  
……“邓布利多到底怎么看上你的。”  
“你看上我就行了。”  
“斯内普看到上面会疯的。”  
“放心。他说不过他们的。”哈利亲吻着他的爱人，他的珍宝。无赖地将所有反对的字句封在嘴里。  
德拉科被吻的迷迷糊糊，他想反正有现代最伟大的巫师待着，他们也不会拒绝，应该吧……  
而实际情况是，当所有画像集聚一起时。  
“波特，你到底干了些什么？你这个蠢…”  
“哇，西弗勒斯，好久不久，你过的怎么样？”  
“挺好的，莉莉……”某阴沉的画像默默闭起了嘴巴。


	9. Chapter 9

克利切每天早上都会打扫客厅，这是家养小精灵几十年养成的习惯，只是今天不得不延后了。自己的主人正用魔杖在客厅角落里画着圈默默诅咒着什么，他的身边还不断有黑色的烟雾朝着他靠拢，有种新黑魔王诞生的气场，克利切揉了揉眼睛决定无视这个。德拉科在今天，7月31日，某个该死的截止日，去邮局提交他的入学论文《论巫师自身魔力对使用无声魔法范围的影响研究》，对了，还有最该死的，还不带上他。  
早餐过后，德拉科优雅地拿起餐布擦了下嘴唇，然后一个人幻影移形跑了。听到那句‘这些天辛苦你，今天就在家休息休息吧’，哈利仿佛看到了某个将自己吃干抹净后连嫖资都不付，擦擦屁股就跑了的渣男。梅林，他的身心都在滴血。  
再往前追忆些，自从德拉科决定了这个论文题目后，哈利的美好生活就一去不复返了。从单人攻击到广域魔法，从家用咒语、治疗咒语到防御及攻击咒语，一本魔法大全就摆在，一个都不会少，还好他们还记得在周围布下结界，不然相信他们已经被关进某个监狱了。使不出来，没关系，我们有第二、三、四、五次机会，某位金发的恶魔特意亲自端来了巧克力牛奶表示感谢时，哈利看着德拉科无辜的眼神，一堆拒绝的词语只能往肚子里咽。这是（删除性删除）幸福的代价。他后悔在罗恩被赫敏布置的作业压的死死的时候嘲笑他，史莱哲林压榨起人不到最后一滴油绝不停止，他现在绝不怀疑蛇院的平均分总比他们高是因为作弊了。还好黑魔法并没出现在那个大全上，要不然哈利觉得会给自己来个阿瓦达索命咒。唯一的好处是，哈利现在确信如果自己现在再次对上伏地魔，估计三招都用不上了就可以解决问题了。  
爱人马上就要远行，而自己就拿血肉搭建了船只，不对，他还把自己一脚踢开了。  
趁着哈利不知道跑哪儿去的时候，克利切终于把屋内打扫了，他刚在厨房做好了晚餐准备，现在正要去重新整理被折磨了月余的后花园，然后他看到自己主人正撕扯着不知从哪找出来，最终还是未逃过一劫的小白花。  
“他记得……，他不记得……，他记得……，他不记得……”  
一阵白光，地板上有出现了个小坑，看着本来光洁如新的地板上到处布满的尸体和焦痕，克利切想起来德拉科主人的叮嘱，默默走回厨房。

当哈利迷迷糊糊从地毯上醒过来的时候，外面的天已经黑了，他无所事事玩累了就直接睡着了，这些天的魔力消耗果然有些大。他顺着亮光走去，餐厅里灯火通明。  
“这个是？”餐厅里被彩条和气球装饰得喜气洋洋，而桌上摆着10人都吃不完的大餐，还有后面被克利切和他身后巨幅幕帘遮住的巨大雕塑？  
“Happy birthday！”德拉科热情给了哈利一个熊抱，只是他的笑容有些尴尬。  
“这是你们为我准备的？”哈利有点受宠若惊。  
“恩，”德拉科叹了口气，习惯性装成恶狠狠地样子来提高他气势，“我从来没给别人准备过生日，你知道的吧！”  
“嗯？”  
“所以基本都是克利切做的，当然他做的也很好，应该说好到过分了……”他又叹了口气，露出了最完美的笑容。“生日快乐，哈利！”  
随着德拉科的动作，幕帘消失了，一个两米高的巨型蛋糕展现在了哈利眼前，华丽的底座上，一个1比1大小、骑扫把的小男孩栩栩如生立在上面。  
“梅林啊，这个全是用奶油做的吗？”  
德拉科点了点头，他看到后也吓了一条。  
“这是我见过最大的蛋糕了！”  
那当然，谁会做个两米的蛋糕。  
“这个太神奇。” 哈利眼神里闪着小星星，计划着什么。  
是啊，这样自己的礼物怎么样才能送的出去。看着哈利惊叹的样子，德拉科有些忧伤的想着。  
“谢谢你们，这个真是太棒了！”  
“你开心就好。”德拉科亲昵地亲吻着哈利。算了，至少目的达到了。  
然而一顿丰盛的晚餐过后，哈利还是不满意，他拉着德拉科问道，“你的礼物呢？”  
“蛋糕还不够吗？”德拉科看了眼那个等身比身高还要大一倍的蛋糕，他们只分食了底层的一小块。他早上画了张骑扫把的小人草图给到克利切，真的没想到家养小精灵的行动力远超现象，他们没有霸占魔法界简直就是奇迹。  
“这是克利切做的，不是你的。”哈利贴着德拉科，他现在就像个小孩子一样赖皮地讨要着礼物。  
“那些还不是你的钱，你确定。”德拉科还是有点犹豫。  
“我不管，就要你给的礼物。”没有就肉偿，哈利觉得今天德拉科身上有一股奶油味。那当然，他们刚刚吃过蛋糕。他蹭着德拉科的胳膊，“你的理我。”  
“那你会失望的。”哈利跟着德拉科来到了舞厅，那里不知道什么时候又增加了一台钢琴。  
“话说我已经快7年没弹过了。”德拉科有些羞涩，他今天特意单独出门，就是为了练习，但效果总是不太好。但他总想自己给哈利唱这首歌。  
随着钢琴声的想起，清雅的男声也想起来了。  
“I can't believe I'm standing here  
Been waiting for so many years and  
Today I found the Lover to reign my heart  
You changed my life so patiently……”  
这首歌哈利听过，是他们那次跳舞的歌，之后哈利曾经找过那张盘，没找到，或许是德拉科藏起来。这是一首情歌，他诉说着爱意，诉说着渴望，但他的曲调却是忧伤的。哈利非常喜欢这首歌，但如果可以的话，他更希望德拉科能唱着更快乐的歌。

唱到“I love you more than life”时候，德拉科的钢琴音弹错了，他假装镇定的过了。而虚心又让他偷偷瞄了眼哈利，结果得到了一个大大的微笑。  
哈利的确是没听出来，只是看着钢琴师越来越红的脸蛋，他只后悔自己没有分身术，将德拉科的每个角度都记下来，然后放进记忆球。对了，他之后一定要求韦斯莱玩笑店出一个能随时各角度记录的魔法道具。

弹完最后一个音，德拉科有点喘气，他坐在位子上，抚摸着琴键，他想得到哈利的评价，但又羞涩地不敢看向哈利。他听到哈利朝向自己走来，他会说什么呢？夸奖自己的琴技？让自己再弹一首？还是埋怨自己瞒了他这件事？  
“在听你弹琴的时候就在想，”哈利从身后紧紧抱住了德拉科，深吸着还带着香甜奶油味的气息，他的声音有点嘶哑，“我会在这架琴上狠狠操你，操到你哭不出来也不会停止!”   
出乎意料的回答，让德拉科像被呛了下，“你想得美！啊…”  
德拉科还没来得反抗，就被抱到了钢琴顶盖上，“等等等等，这琴是舒密尔手工定……”哈利很轻易的解开了所有禁锢，这也是这些天锻炼的优点，微凉的烤漆盖引得德拉科发出了一个深喘息。  
“亲爱的，现在不是想这件事的时候。”  
不过哈利的承诺并没实现，他们做了一次就转战位置了，毕竟哈利还想继续听德拉科弹琴，但主要还是钢琴上太硬了，对腰真的不太友好。  
相比之下，大型的奶油蛋糕友好的多。当把他的小龙摔进蛋糕里的时候，由简单魔法支撑的蛋糕终于承受不住两人的重量散落下来，几乎将他们埋了起来。两人默默舔着对方脸上、身上的奶油，终于忍不住笑成一团。  
“这是我过的第二棒的生日了！”哈利突发奇想要把德拉科身上的奶油都抹匀，又引起对方一阵的笑声和躲闪。  
“还有比这更棒的？”德拉科有些不服气。他舔掉了哈利喉结处的奶油，然后小心地留下了一个印记。  
“呼，你太棒了。”哈利转手开始攻击柔软的腰肢，来让自己得到喘息，“11岁的那次，我收到了霍格华茨的来信，然后我遇见了你。”  
浑身沾满奶油的小龙，又软又甜，香甜可口，没有什么比这个更美好的生日礼物了。

他们一路做到了凌晨，哈利实现了一半的生日宣言之后才心满意足的将德拉科从奶油坑里挖了出来。  
“对牛弹琴。”洗完澡后终于找回知觉的德拉科默默吐出这个词，然后气呼呼的过了身子，但又马上被哈利翻了过来。  
“别这么说，我们找到了更好的润滑液。”这是个完美的生日，所以要有个完美的结局，他要抱着自己最好的礼物进入梦乡。


	10. Chapter 10

离开学还只剩下1个月，哈利和德拉科开始了他们‘蜜月’之游。他们从欧洲走到了北美，可惜时间不够，不然感受亚洲风情也是很不错的机会。  
他们在选择交通工具的时候争执了起来。德拉科认为有门钥匙这种快捷高级的手段为什么还选择这么笨重的麻瓜工具，但哈利则认为既然出来旅游就要多感受不同的模式。最后德拉科还是被哈利宣称仅限飞机特供的甜点说服了，不，他只是想通过实际体验来说服哈利采用麻瓜工具是个多么傻的建议。  
然后他就被自己的决定蠢哭了。  
哈利体贴地帮他揉着耳蜗，看着他按照空姐建议鼓着腮帮子，想要通过口腔充气来保持耳膜的平衡，但试了几次总是找不到诀窍，唯有恨恨地看着那个罪魁祸首，只不过泪眼汪汪的大眼睛起不了什么效果。哈利知道某些人对飞机的起降会有不适感，只是不知道会有这么可爱缓解方式，他强忍住自己大笑的欲望，小声安慰着不爽的青年，以毫无说服力的口气说着再也不坐飞机了。看着对面想笑又不感笑的蠢样子，外加哄小孩子的口气，被气压变化折磨的不行的德拉科直接一头撞了上去。然后哈利的额头上出现了一个红印子，而德拉科的眼圈更红了。  
飞机上，德拉科问哈利，来麻瓜世界旅游是什么时候开始计划的。从五年级开始，哈利说，他们为了躲避伏地魔时候曾经在麻瓜界呆过一段时间，这个世界变得太快，才过去几年他已经不认识这个居住了11年的世界，他想去了解更大的世界，与更多的人交谈，或者在此之后，就知道自己想做的事了。  
格兰芬多的好奇心，德拉科又问哈利，留在英国不是挺好，他可以直接去任何想去的部门，没有人不会欢迎救世主，说不定下届魔法部部长的位置已经预留给你了。哈利摸了摸额头含糊回答道，总觉得自己会被当魔杖使。  
德拉科也摸上了那个消失的痕迹，笑了，你终于聪明了一回，你应该娶个有势力然后爱你爱到死的纯血家族，然后你就可以横着走了，当然黄鼠……韦莱斯是最差的选择。哈利的嘴瘪下来，德拉科的嘴里就没他爱听的。他想了想，抓住德拉科正准备收回去的手，在手背上留上了个整齐的牙印，然后满意看着对方抽不出手来而如苹果般红透的脸庞。恩，反正现在已经得到我想要的了。  
谈话被打断了，德拉科最后终究还是没问出来那句一直在舌底徘徊的问题，你到底喜欢的是什么样的我。  
他们去了纽约看了太空展，上一年美国女航天员露西德在“和平号”空间站创造了太空连续飞行188天的女子世界纪录。即使是她是Alpha，这在现在麻瓜世界也很少能见到。  
“总有一些事情是巫师办不到的。”哈利对德拉科解释着，“但这并不会妨碍我作为一个巫师的自豪。同样，作为纯血是一件很值得自豪的事情，你那么耀眼、美丽，从你的眼中我仿佛看到了夜空中最炫目的星座……”  
“哈利，你到底想说什么？”德拉科看着眼前眼花缭乱的电子产品，这些和魔法道具不一样，它们更加冷血，有些比目前的魔法道具更加先进，伏地魔复起的这几年挡住了魔法界进步，他感觉了威胁与危险。  
“但没有人值得被看轻，男人、女人；白人、黑人、黄种人；Omega、Beta、Alpha；纯血、混血、麻瓜；他们都是平等的。”哈利握住了他手，“我们不应该把自己封闭起来。”  
“所以，你在给我进行思想教育？”  
“不，我在害怕，我梦见你入学后变回去了，又变成那个整天喊着‘泥巴种’的马尔福。”  
“我原来有那么讨人厌么？”  
“恩，有一点，”哈利想了想，“但你每次开口时，我就想堵住你的嘴。”  
德拉科大笑了起来，渐渐停了下来，然后他低下了头。刘海的阴影正好挡住了眼睛，哈利看不清他的表情。“哈利，你是最公平的，你总能在事物上找到它的优点，但很多事情并没有那么美好，并不那么美好。”就如同我。  
但当哈利想反驳的时候，他的嘴却被最堵住了。

德姆斯特朗的入学程序很麻烦，包括面审、体检之类的。不过好在德拉科早做准备，至少这里的寝室是两人一间，比他当上级长之前的五人间好多了。不知道现在史莱哲林的级长是谁呢，这个念头扫过德拉科的心头，他有些遗憾，但值得欣慰的时，他内心的伤口已经结痂了，可以接受记忆的触碰。德拉科拉上了临时宿舍的窗帘，他只离开了哈利一天，他已经开始怀念了，怀念过去3个月生活，怀念过去6年的学校生涯，怀念和他相遇的点点滴滴。他无法想象接下去一年离开哈利的生活，这是自己做的最困难的决定，曾今好几次他就想这样放弃了，让哈利陪着自己，自己依赖着哈利，直到某人开始厌弃。  
但现在，他已将开始想象今后一年他和哈利的生活。他会每个月抽一天溜出来，自私地索要着哈利的信息素，然后他们可能会做爱，就像真正的恋人一样，但就到此为止了，等到他找到能够制作Alpha信息素的方式。然后哈利也将渐渐认清德拉科就是个自私自利、趋势附热的小人。这是德拉科早就规划好的，他的心内有些东西还在蠢蠢运动，那些甜蜜的、最珍贵的回忆是不是冒出来动摇他，但不可以，他不能依附其他人而活，不管是任何人还是哈利，这不是马尔福，而是德拉科的骄傲。  
他一直嫉妒着哈利，但现在或许可悲的只剩下向往，从哈利把他从有求必应室、从河里拉起来后自己就无法恨他了，哈利仿佛成为了自己遇到的最美好事物，就像冬日窗外的太阳，只是看着就觉得心里暖暖的，只想着快点下课跑向操场。如果自己是alpha而哈利是Omega的话，德拉科想自己肯定会把他锁在一个谁都不知道到的地方，哈利只能看到自己，他的温暖、他的美好、他的一切都只能是自己的。这是哈利不知道的德拉科。哈利像太阳一样，他太好了，他对每个人都带着包容和温柔。  
没有人不会向往着阳光与温暖，但在他身边，德拉科却找不到自己了。

德姆斯特朗的礼堂比霍格华茨的大一些、庄严一些，保准的德国式严谨，但德拉科不得不承认自己还是喜欢那个有着尖尖角、雕刻繁华复杂、神秘的城堡。他很顺利地在长桌最后找到了自己的室友，之间许多人都热情地向他打招呼。  
即使没有傲人的家室，这两天德拉科凭着自己完美的德国口音和优雅的举止融入这些纯血家族中去了，大家都为这个因男方家没落而继承母姓的Potter家小子感到惋惜。明明各方面都很优秀，只因为家族中出了一个救世主而被一直被比较，最后还因拒绝转学去霍格华茨而被逐出家门。  
宴会还没开始，大家却已经聊开了。  
“怎么没看到斯蒂芬和弗兰克教授？”  
“听说斯蒂芬教授摔了一跤，摔倒腰了，需要养2个月。而弗兰克教授听说和人决斗失败了出门历练去了。”  
德拉科有了一种不太好的预感。  
“那今年的黑魔法防御课岂不是没人了？”  
“听说来了一个新教授，但没听到名字，但既然是新教授，应该会出席开学典礼吧。”  
不太好的预感加强了。  
“今天我们请到了一位新的黑魔法防御课教授，他是我们特别聘请，超越年龄和资历，相信你们都听过他的名字，”现任校长安德烈斯看着从幕帘后面走出来笑的一脸灿烂而恶毒的年轻人，嘴角不由地扭曲了一下，“哈利波特！”  
人群中一下子沸腾了，哈利波特，那个打败黑魔王的哈利波特！那个制造传奇的哈利波特！那个霸占了《魔法时代》一整月的封面人物的哈利波特!不少人都欢呼起来，天哪，哈利波特，这可是他们的偶像啊！这简直比球星克鲁姆回校做魁地奇教练还要兴奋！  
看着某人沉默的样子，“他不就是你人生的阴影么。”他的新室友，雷奥笑着揶揄着德拉科。  
避开某个黑发看向自己兴奋而狡诈的目光，德拉科心里却如同浆糊乱成一团。他就不能让自己一个人好好过么，但他无法否认心头有什么热热的东西涌了出来，德拉科用尽全身的力量绷着自己的脸，好让自己心也能随之停下来  
看到室友扭曲的表情，那是多么大的愤怒和屈辱啊，“来，一口喝光，忧虑全消。”，雷奥将一个杯子递了过来。  
还能感受到背后炙热的视线，德拉科只好接过大杯子，掩饰性的喝起来，辛辣的味道瞬间涌入嘴里，“咳咳”喉咙里的强烈不适终于让他从内心的挣扎中暂时解脱了，他降低了自己声音，“你把酒偷进学校？！”  
“哈哈，这是个好东西吧。”雷奥把自己杯中的液体一饮而尽，“生活就是一团大粪，只有这个能让你解放出来。”  
好吧，他的室友，无故休学一年三好学生，别人口中的‘游侠’也是个奇怪的人。  
哈利看着德拉科回避自己的样子，还有那条快搭上他肩膀的碍眼手臂，笑容停下了，他的眉毛现在已经皱的可以把魔杖夹起来了。德拉科走前两天是有点心绪不宁，他以为是因为他们要分开的缘故，但现在看来他并不想看到自己，德拉科内心的疙瘩比他想象的更严重，他到底漏掉了什么呢。好吧，现在他唯一能确定的是，他果然讨厌德姆斯特朗。  
雷奥直到摔倒地上时，浑浑噩噩的脑袋才开始运转，学校的百年椅子竟然被他坐断，他该减肥了。


	11. Chapter 11

德拉科这几天都在钻研如何才能进入西图书馆的禁书区，所以他不是故意无视哈利的！哈利来到德姆斯特朗他当然特别开心，连早餐中难吃的香肠也多吃了一块！只是他没想好怎么和哈利说，他不能永远依偎着哈利，哈利很强但自己也不弱，其实他也是能一个人做些事情的，比如去禁书区寻找格林德沃的手记真迹。除了口令外，进入禁区还需一把魔法钥匙，白天施瓦布先生作为管理员负责保管钥匙，而夜晚钥匙则有东图书馆区的小地精保管！他已经配置好可以让他们昏昏欲眠的药剂了，剩下就是如何不让他们看到自己的脸……

哈利从校长室里冲了出来，只留下了被吓得不轻的校长。他知道自己目前水平叫一二年级很正常，但就不能破例下么！  
哈利很生气，他在心里默默无数次赞同了霍格华茨绝对是最好的学校！而德姆斯特朗就是那些纯血们闲着无事闹出来，某人除外！这里的早餐全都是香肠和土豆，这是想把他变成土豆先生么！这里整天都是冰天雪地的，耳朵都要生冻疮了！还有那些神神叨叨的教师们，都是从土里挖出来的么！而最可气的是，房间口令和课程安排在第一天就告诉德拉科，但截至目前他已经七天没见到他了！！他可以确信德拉科就在躲他。他当然知道德拉科在哪儿，追踪咒一直有效，但他只想这次由德拉科来找自己。  
他想起开学典礼那天晚上偷偷溜入德拉科寝室的情形，德拉科的深绿色幔帐紧紧的合上，不留缝隙。那是当然的，谁要睡觉时候也面对一个奇怪的家伙。哈利准备悄悄打开布帘，他只想看德拉科一眼，可以的话，顺便给个晚安吻。身后传来的声响却打断了他的计划。  
那个本已进入梦乡的‘雷奥’起床了，他朝哈利走过来。自己的隐形衣失效了？哈利握紧了手中的魔杖。然而他只是走到了德拉科的床前呆呆地站了几秒。然后转身拿出了柜子里的威士忌，坐在椅子上上喝了起来。他时不时的看着被布幔挡住德拉科。他在谋划什么，还是在怀念？之后哈利也来过几次，但一切照常，而日日被布幔挡住的哈利则发现自己好像变成了偷窥狂魔。  
哈利回到寝室后一脸扎进枕头里，他不知道自己在倔强什么，自己都找到德姆斯特朗来了，还怕这么一小步么，他只是……只是希望德拉科能表扬下自己的努力。哈利摸索着枕头下的隐形衣，准备继续当他的梁上君子。  
诶,没有？?凭着追溯咒，他看到了一个熟悉的身影。他的小混蛋已经来过这里了,正好他可以光明正大的追回去。

雷奥照例在气完了一群教授之后回到自己的寝室，德拉科还没有回来，这有点出乎他的意料。德拉科一直是个自律的人，他住进来一周内就没有12点以后睡过觉，课堂-图书馆-寝室三点一线就没变过，即是他看起来很有心事。  
“在担心那个金色的小男孩吗？”身后传来了如老人般嘶哑的声音。  
“你怎么过来了？”雷奥瞬间戒备起来。“我说过有人住进来了！”  
“我想你了，”那个声音笑了，难听而刺耳，简直就像火车轮子碾过误入轨道的塑料瓶那样破碎。“脸色不要那么难看，我又做不了什么。”  
“那就回去吧。”雷奥的神情并没有缓和，他无视身后的身影，开始整理杂乱的书桌。  
“去东图书馆看看吧，如果你……你在意他。”黑影说完这句的话就消失了。  
‘他’从不说谎话，所以雷奥虽有所疑虑但还是出门了，那些地精可不是好说话的。

一路上原本该出没的地精并没有出现。而一阵小声的呜咽从深处传来，“不要，够了，不要这样，呜……”那是德拉科的声音！  
大窗户透进来的月光下，雷奥看到了一片洁白的后背，美丽的蝴蝶骨，学生条纹领带绑住的手则挡住了部分翘起臀部，他跨跪坐在一双腿的两侧，那个坐着的人看不清。他的眼睛被黑丝的丝布遮住了，金色的发丝随着摇头的姿势在月光下闪耀，整个人透明的像在发光。“哈利，我，我错了……”德拉科声音里带着哭腔，可怜的语调让人于心不忍。  
“嗯？知道错了。”虽然这么说，但波特并没有停下动作，他一路在德拉科最敏感的部分留下碎吻，而两根手指有技巧的在股间拨弄，激的他朝自己怀里蹭。“密码告诉你就是为了偷东西么。”他添吸着胸膛上的红宝石，报复似的仍有另外一颗备受冷落。  
“我只是想稍微借一下……啊！”视觉被封住使得外部的刺激放大了数倍，德拉科想要逃离却被牢牢得扣住了。  
德拉科偷来波特教师的东西被抓住了么。但那个衣冠禽兽在做什么！雷奥真准备甩出是个石化咒的时候，他看到那个金发的男孩开始亲吻波特的头顶，由于被蒙住了眼睛，他只能凭感觉去一遍遍亲吻，然后被扣住，开始了真正的缠绵缱绻，纠缠入骨，湿润的啧啧声不绝于耳。他乖巧的顺从对方的索取，任由那个人揉捏着他的臀部，破碎的呻吟被堵在了喉咙口，只有在双唇分开的一刹那漏了点出来，娇甜地像是抱怨着不满足。  
“你说，你躲了我几天？”随着危险的语调而来的却是异常轻柔的触碰。  
“我只想自己做一些，不想永远只靠你……”被封闭视线的德拉科讨好似的含住哈利抚摸自己脸庞的食指，允许它玩弄自己的口腔，允吸着他的Alpha的味道，用牙尖在指腹上书写的诱惑。“我想独立成一个爱你的人。”  
周围的沉木香的味道一下子变得浓厚和古老的书香味融化一体。随着一声惊呼，波特转身将德拉科压在身下，被解开的双手马上攀上了对方的肩膀，随着侵略者愈发激烈的动作而紧抓着不放。“你就是个永远喜欢在老虎身上拔毛的混蛋。”

 

雷奥颤抖地慢慢退了出来，他紧咬着自己的手指才能阻止体内信息素的外流，他冲进寝室里拿出了最烈的那瓶酒，浇在了自己的头上。德拉科明明是个Beta却和那个Alpha纠缠不清，那个他声称最厌恶的Alpha。这又关自己什么事呢，他只是个室友，他和校长搞在一起都不关自己的事，他只是笑起来有几分能让他想起……他、他又不是那个人。雷奥已经无力去想是不是‘他’造成了这一幕，自己早被恶灵所缠住了，然而‘他’却连一点喘息的机会都不给自己。

被上上下下凶狠的索取了一顿的德拉科老老实实躺在哈利的外套上看着他偷换钥匙。已经一根手指都不想动了，后肩的疼痛还未消除，明明没到信息素补充的时间但又被咬了，德拉科想起了哈利说的‘惩罚’，真的太痛了，总觉得被他这么一骂自己做的好像都是庸人自扰。他摸着哈利新留下的咬痕轻笑着，如果有天哈利把自己咬个对穿就好了，这样痕迹永远就不会消失。哈利给两人穿好衣服后，现场迅速复制了一把一模一样的钥匙，并将仿制的钥匙放回原处。  
“你进魔法部就学了这些偷鸡摸狗的东西么？”  
“术业有专攻……要么？”他甩着手中的钥匙。  
“要。”德拉科伸出了手。结果被哈利整个人拖入了怀中，一个深吻将那句‘我要是钥匙啊’堵在了口中。  
“我帮你换个房间，一个人的？”由于德拉科拒绝公主抱，哈利只能背着他行走在层峦叠嶂图书柜之间，透入的月光和柜子投下的阴影相间隔着照在两人身上，静谧而魔幻。  
“不要。又不是所有Alpha都像你一样对着Beta发情，人家正派多了！”德拉科想想就气不过，在哈利的耳郭上填上了一个牙痕。他也无法想象一个人住之后，这只大野狼会如何肆无忌惮。他不由地感谢为了先贤方便交流，而把画像全挂西图书馆处的院长，不然他不知道怎么面对明天的留言。  
“好吧。”哈利没有强求，反正他已经帮德拉科的床下好各种咒语了，“今晚住在我的寝室吧。我想你了。”  
“恩……”闻着哈利的发香，德拉科阖上了眼皮，“你来了，我很高兴。”


End file.
